Above it All
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: Phoebe befriends a young girl named Kai. Little did she know that her new friend was all powerful and very dangerous. Now, she and her sisters must decide whether they trust the young woman or not. Rated T for language and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! **

**Before you start reading, I'd like to say a few things.**

**First of all, I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters. Kai however is my own character. **

**Secondly, I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read my story. If you do decide to review, no flames please. **

**Lastly, This is set a few months after the Ultimate Battle. While I enjoyed the books, it will not follow the books directly. **

* * *

"Make this easy on yourself. Just tell me where the Charmed Ones are." A woman said as she stood, menacingly above another young woman. She was about five foot seven. She had long black hair and mint green eyes. Sighing, she raked a hand through her hair. This witch was really getting on her last nerve. "I'm trying to be nice here."

"So attacking me, kidnapping me, and threatening to kill me is you being nice? You wonder why I won't tell you." The young witch snapped. "Besides, how do I know that you're not a demon and you're not going to hurt them?"

"Ha. Don't insult me like that. I'm not a demon darling. I'm actually a witch, just like yourself. Just… a little different. That's why I need to get in contact with the sisters."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kai. That's all you need to know. So, last chance. Are you gonna tell me where the sisters are or not?"

The young witch looked at Kai thoughtfully. She didn't seem to be a demon, but she didn't have normal powers. She wasn't going to risk the sister's safety like that. Most magical beings knew where the sisters lived, especially witches. If this Kai was who she said she was, then there was no reason that she wouldn't have the knowledge.

"I'm going to take the silence as a no. Oh well. If you don't move, this won't hurt." Kai advised. She looked into the young woman's eyes. She scanned memory after memory, until she finally found the one she was looking for. "1329 Prescott Street, San Fran. Well, thanks for the information dear. You won't remember any of this." Kai said as she shimmered away.

* * *

"Leo!" Piper's voice called "Don't forget your lunches!"

The former whitelighter smiled as he entered the kitchen and took the three paper bags. Wyatt soon followed behind his father, with a huge grin on his face.

"Whatcha so happy about kiddo?" Piper asked a she picked up her oldest son. He didn't reply but gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She playfully narrowed her eyes at her son.

"He's excited for today. He met a new friend. Her name's Shelly." Leo informed his wife as he picked up little Chris.

Piper laughed, "You're not even five and you're already charming women. You must get that from your daddy."

"Well, we better get going, wouldn't wanna be late. I'll see you later hon. Bye." Leo said as he took Wyatt. The young boy took his father's hand as they exited the room.

Piper let out a content sigh before exiting the kitchen. She had some inventory she had to finish at P3. While she may have hired a new manager, he didn't do much for inventory. She had lost track of how many times he messed up an order. Grabbing her keys off of the stand, she left for the club.

* * *

"You have got to be _kidding_ me." Phoebe muttered to herself as the elevator jerked to a halt. "Elise is going to kill me."

"I doubt that." A woman said from the other side of the elevator. Phoebe looked at her, she had never seen this woman before. She was younger, but held a certain authority about her. "I mean you are the heart of the paper after all."

"That won't stop her." Phoebe joked.

"I'm Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe reached out her hand. The woman smiled and shook it happily.

"I'm Kai. Kai Riley. It's nice to meet you." Before Phoebe could say anything, her phone began to buzz. She pulled it out of her pocket. The caller I.D. flashed 'Elise'.

"Hello?"

"_Phoebe, you wouldn't happen to be stuck in one of the elevators would you?_"

"Yeah, I am. I'm in elevator two with another woman. What's going on?"

"_The power's out for some reason. We've called the service men. It'll take them at least an hour to get here. From what I understand, elevator one has nine people in it. So that's gonna be their main priority. Are you and the other woman okay for a few hours?"_

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Phoebe sighed as she closed her phone. At least she couldn't be held responsible for her missing the meeting.

"I take it we're stuck in here for a while?" Kai asked.

"Yeah. So, since we're gonna be stuck in here for a while, are you from around here?"

Phoebe and Kai proceeded to spend the next three hours talking. They covered everything they possibly could think of. Phoebe talked about her family, Coop, and how she was a rebellious teenager. Kai talked about her parents, how she traveled the world on more than one occasion, and her martial art training. Phoebe couldn't help but think how she was glad that of all people she had to be stuck in an elevator with, it was Kai. She reminded her of herself in so many ways.

"So you've studied martial arts?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yes. I've traveled to China and Japan and studied abroad. I've mastered almost every type of the art. I could teach you sometime if you want." Kai offered.

"Sounds like a plan ." As if on cue, the elevator began moving. Phoebe wanted to jump for joy. "_Finally_. I mean don't get me wrong, hanging in the elevator with you was great, a lot better than it would have been if it had been someone else."

"Likewise." Kai flashed a smile and exited the elevator, leaving Phoebe alone.

_There's something strange about that girl. _Phoebe thought to herself. She didn't find her to be dangerous. Though, she felt like she knew more than she was letting on. Phoebe shrugged to herself and headed towards her office.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three months since Phoebe and Kai's meeting in the elevator. During that time, the two became extremely close. Kai had spent every Wednesday training Phoebe. Kai had become a welcomed friend of the family and spent almost every Friday with the Halliwells for 'game night'. Tonight was no exception. Coop, Phoebe, Paige, Henry, Piper, Leo, and Kai were all gathered around a table in Phoebe and Coop's apartment.

"That's not fair!"

"It's totally fair!"

"You're cheating!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Kai sighed as she rubbed her temples in annoyance. The bickering between the two sisters was getting a little out of hand. It had started as a simple game of Monopoly. Phoebe had to take a call from Elise and while she was gone, Paige had landed on two of her properties. Nobody had said anything, but when Phoebe returned and touched the board she had a premonition and seen what had happened. And that was when it started. The two stared arguing and it had been going on for twenty minutes. Leo had attempted to keep the peace but was told to stay out of it. Both Coop and Henry had tried to calm their angered wives, but failed when they too were told to stay out of it.

"Okay, I'd really like to finish this game before I'm 500." Kai muttered to Piper. Piper smiled and nodded in agreement. She was just as annoyed at the arguing as Kai was.

"Rock, paper, scissors to see who intervenes?" Piper offered.

"They're your sisters." Kai defended.

"True, but you have more of an authority figure about you. They won't shush you if you do it." Piper smiled, "Besides, you're the one who wants it to end."

"That's because I'm getting a migraine." Kai muttered. Deciding that it would be easier if she were to intervene, Kai stood and slammed her hands on the table. The bickering sisters instantly became quiet and looked at the young woman.

"Guys. You really need to stop arguing. I'm getting a headache. Paige, it's not Pheeb's fault that she got a call. Just give her the money for the two spots and let's finish this. I'd like to get home at some point tonight." Paige glared at Phoebe. Phoebe smiled and stuck out her tongue as she took the money from her younger sibling. Kai noticed this instantly, "Pheebs." Kai warned. The last thing she needed was for the two to start fighting again.

"See! I told you that you could do it." Piper said as she put a hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai smiled to herself.

"Thanks. Now, who's turn-" Kai never got to finish her sentence. A demon shimmered in and started throwing fireballs instantly. Everyone dove for cover. Phoebe, Piper, and Paige jumped behind a cupboard, Leo dove behind a wall, and Coop and Henry hid behind the island in the middle of the kitchen. Kai didn't hide however.

"Kai! Get outta there!" Paige cried. Kai didn't move. She simply tilted her head and examined the man, or demon, that now stood in the living room. He wasn't much taller than she was, maybe by an inch or so. He was bald and had black lines that marked his face. The demon smiled. Kai could see that he didn't have normal teeth, but very sharp, razor-like teeth instead. He took a few steps toward Kai.

"Get away from her!" Piper threatened. She flung her hands in attempt to do something. He flinched, but didn't blow up. "That's not good."

"You are no match for me." The demon growled. He was now standing two feet from Kai. Kai had an annoyed look on her face. "Are you not afraid of me, child?"

"No," Kai said defiantly, "Why would I be?"

"Because I am a demon. A very powerful demon none the less." He explained as he stroked her cheek.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all exchanged worried looks. They were all thinking the same thing; how are they gonna help Kai.

"What are we gonna do?" Paige whispered.

"We can't attack him with our powers, he can use Kai as a shield. Not to mention that I can't exactly blow him to bits." Piper explained.

"Guys," Phoebe hissed as she stared at the two. "I think Kai can handle this. I don't think she's as powerless as she lets on. Let's see what happens. If anything, I'll levitate and kick him then we'll figure out what to do from there." Paige and Piper joined their sister in watching the demon and their friend.

"That's an interesting story." Kai gave a sarcastic smile. The demon growled and grabbed Kai by the throat. Kai eyed the demon. Phoebe gasped from the other side of the room. She could feel the hate and disgust coming from Kai.

"If you want to keep your hand, I suggest you let go." Kai threatened. The demon faltered for a minute from her tone, but didn't let go. He simply smiled.

"What are you going to do, witch?"

It was Kai's turn to inflict some fear, "I'm no witch."

"Oh? Then you must be one of their 'innocents' they protect. Well, I hate to tell you, you will be one innocent that they will not be protecting." The room became deadly silent for a moment.

"Is that the best you have?" Kai asked in a bored tone. She was unfazed by the attempted attack. The demon's smile turned to a confused frown as he realized that his power hadn't worked on the woman.

"How? You should be dead. If that won't hurt you, then let's try this!" Electricity was pouring out of the demon's body. His eyes widened in shock as he realized that even with all his power, he didn't even so much as shocked the girl.

"My turn." Kai said. Before he had the chance to move away, Kai placed her hand on the demon's stomach. A black mist shot through the demon. The demon's eyes widened. He fell to the ground and disintegrated. Kai gave a sadistic smile as she looked at the remainder of the demon. It was nothing but a small pile of ash. "Pathetic." She sneered as she pushed some of the ash with her foot. _I forgot how good that felt. It's been so long since I've used my power._

She heard someone clear their throat from behind her. _Oh crap. Busted. _She turned around to the group. Everyone in the room was staring at her. Each of them wearing a different expression. Henry looked at her with shock and terror, Leo and Coop both watched her in confusion and interest, and the sister's expressions where ones of betrayal, hurt, and confusion. "What's with the looks guys?"

She waited a moment before attempting to get a response again. "Uh, guys?"

A chorus of questions where shot her way.

"What was that?"

"How did you do that?"

"What are you?"

"When did you learn that?"

Realizing that she wasn't going to get out of explaining it, she raked a hand though her hair. _Now I have to tell them. _"You guys might wanna take a seat. This is gonna be a lot to process."


	3. Chapter 3

"You guys might wanna take a seat. This is gonna be a lot to process." Kai said as she sat down on the chair. Everyone gave her a weary look. "I'm not going to attack you. God. Just sit down and I'll explain everything."

"Think we can trust her?" Piper muttered to the group.

"I trust her. Plus I wanna hear how she got those powers. Besides, she's being honest." Phoebe said.

Everyone did as Kai requested. Coop sat in the arm chair with Phoebe on his lap. Piper, Leo, Henry, and Paige sat on the couch next to Phoebe and Coop.

"Alright explain."

"Okay, well it all started 313 years ago…

* * *

_A young woman was standing in the middle of the forest with a middle age woman, who looked much like the younger woman and an older man. The woman cupped the other's face. She had tears in her eyes. "Now Kai, listen to me. You have to run. I don't care where you run to, just run. Don't look back and keep running. Do you understand me?" Kai shook her head. _

"_But mother, I can help. I have powers too!"_

"_And that is why you must run and hide. You are destined to do great things darling. I know it as well as you. If the hunters find you, you will parish just like your mother and I." her father's voice was filled with sorrow as he hugged Kai. He pulled back, tears running down his cheeks. He kissed her forehead and moved aside as her mother embraced her. _

"_Kai, I need you to listen to me. There's a place I need you to go. It's called the Nexus. It's a source of unimaginable power. You must find it, and absorb its power. You will learn how to control it over time, and even learn how to keep it from being taken from you." Her mother said as she hugged her daughter one last time. _

_Before Kai could protest, a dim light appeared in the horizon. Yelling could be heard. _

"_That's them. Just remember, we love you. Now go." Kai's mother ushered her away. Kai's father ran towards the men. _

"_There they are! Get them!" She heard the leader shout. Tears blurring her vision, Kai began to run. She could hear the screams of her parents. No matter how far she ran, she could hear them. _

_Kai hadn't even realized that she had arrived at the Nexus. Exhaustion taking over, Kai collapsed to the ground and cried. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried herself to sleep. _

_Kai awoke feeling extremely empty inside. She looked around and realized where she was. She looked at the small crack in the ground. Taking a deep breath, she began to recite the words her mother had taught her._

"_Natum Adai Necral,_

_Daya Intay Layok!"_

_Kai gasped as a black mist rose out from the ground. It all happened quickly. The mist rose from the ground and entered her body. She collapsed to the ground. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. _

_After a few moments, Kai rose. Her eyes flashed black before returning to their original mint color. Kai looked at her hand. She imagined fire, and it appeared. _

"_Not too bad." She said to herself. "Let's see what else this power can do."_

_Kai spent the next five years, mastering her powers. She learned that she could do more than just summon fire. She had gained the abilities to generate blasts of shadows, conjuration, possession, pyro-kinesis, telekinesis, and the ability to create a shadowy mist force field around whatever or whomever she wished. _

* * *

Kai didn't say anything as she waited for the information to sink in. The room was extremely silent. Kai didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

"I'm so sorry." Phoebe said as she ran to the young woman and hugged her. "I may have lost my mom, but I didn't have to watch it. I can't even imagine how hard that was for you."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad. I did get my revenge." Kai muttered.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"While I have spent most of my immortal life as a neutral party, I did experiment with both sides…"

* * *

_Kai walked led her black horse to a tree. "Now stay here." Kai ordered. The horse bowed its head, showing that it understood what she said. Kai petted the horse's mane before walking into the village. It had been over five years since she last set foot in this place. She couldn't help but notice how it had changed. _

"_Hello there miss! What is a fine lady like yourself wandering about by yourself." An older man. Kai knew the man, it was none other than the man who led the hunt for her and her parents. Kai smiled as sweetly as she could. _

"_Oh, just looking for someone to help me. You see, I was looking for a few men who could help me. You see, I've just purchased a cottage on the outside of town, but it seems that the door is stuck. Perhaps," Kai said as she traced her finger along the man's chest, "you and some of your friends could help me?" _

_The man turned scarlet as he stuttered, "Of course ma'am. Let me go get a few of my boys and we'll follow you to your cottage." _

_Kai flashed the man another smile, "thank you so much."_

_She returned to her horse as the man gathered his friends. Kai knew that he would be bringing all four of the men that had aided him in killing her parents. Kai turned to her horse. _

"_You know the plan. You tell the others to buck their riders off and I'll do the rest. The last thing I need is for innocent animals to get hurt." Kai said as she stroked the horse's mane. The horse neighed in agreement. Kai mounted her horse as the men approached. _

"_Lead the way madam." One of the men said. _

"_Gladly." Kai said with a sadistic smile. _

* * *

"You didn't." Paige gasped.

"I did." Kai knew that there was no point in lying to them. They were going to find out at one point or another, and she knew that it was better for them to find out now rather than later. "I spent twenty years being evil. During that time, I picked up a few tricks. I gained the ability to shimmer, super strength from a brute demon, and the ability to sense other magical beings from a mercury demon."

"Then how do we know we can trust you?" Piper asked. She narrowed her eyes and studied Kai. This didn't faze Kai. She knew that Piper would react this way, if not worse. At least she hadn't tried to blow her up yet.

"Because, I if I were here to kill you, you'd be dead already. And don't say it could be some 'plot to let me get close to you' because there would be no need for me to do that."

Piper narrowed her eyes even more. Phoebe tried to lighten the mood. "So, you said you were good for a period of time too?"

"Yeah," Kai said. She didn't take her eyes off Piper. "I was in the underworld at the time …"

* * *

_Kai walked through a dark tunnel. She had gotten quite used to the darkness by now. She entered a large room. The only other inhabitant was a cloaked figure that had its back turned away from Kai. Kai knelt down respectfully. "My liege?"_

"_No need for formalities Kai. Welcome back. I assume that the mortal was taken care of?" The cloaked figure asked. Kai stood and wore a triumphant smile. "Walk with me."_

* * *

"Woah woah woah. Hold it. You worked for _The Source_?!" Paige exclaimed. Kai shrugged.

"Yeah. I was his adviser and best assassin. He really wasn't such a bad guy if you were on his side. He could be ruthless at times though."

"Why didn't he kill you?" Piper questioned. She was still weary of the young woman's intentions.

"Because he couldn't. I'm immortal. I can't be killed by any magic means and I can heal any physical wounds that would be inflicted on my anyways." Kai huffed. She was getting quite annoyed that Piper was suddenly against her.

"Oh, okay. Continue." Paige seemed to be content with the information.

"Anyway…"

* * *

"_Yes. The man, along with many of his members were taken care of. While I was out, I managed to take a few whitelighters and a witch who had tried to interfere." Kai informed as she followed the leader of the underworld. _

_The two arrived in a dungeon. There was a young man sitting in the corner, unconscious. He was average height and build. He had short brown hair that was matted with blood. Kai could see the bruises that were forming. He had multiple cuts that ran along his arms and face. He obviously put up a fight. _

"_This is your new assignment. Meet Trevor. You see, our young friend here stuck his nose where it doesn't belong. He stumbled upon one of ours killing his charge. He's yours to do with what you please." The Source informed before he left. _

_Kai walked over to the young whitelighter. He was very handsome. She tapped his face until he awoke. _

"_Uh… What am I doing here? Who are you?" He panicked. _

"_Relax Trevor. Are you enjoying your stay?" Kai asked. She sat down cross-legged in front of him. She wasn't quite sure why, but she wanted to talk to the whitelighter._

"_Are you going to kill me?"_

"_I'm supposed to, yes."_

_Trevor narrowed his eyes as he studied the young woman in front of him. She didn't seem to be a demon. He doubted that he was going to get out of this alive, so he decided he would chat with her before his untimely demise. "So are you a demon?"_

_Kai scoffed, "Don't compare me to them."_

"_Then if you are not a witch, what are you?" he questioned. Kai eyed him suspicious. He seemed to be trustworthy. For some unknown reason, she wanted to comfort this man. "I mean you're going to kill me anyway, so what does it matter?"_

"_I guess you're right. I'm a former witch. I found and absorbed the power of a Nexus. I became immortal. Untouchable." Kai informed. _

"_Then why kill people? If you're so great, why would you work with demons?" Trevor asked. _

_Kai sighed, "It's not as black and white as you make it seem. My parents were killed by mortals. Because they believed that they were witches. Granted, my mother was, but she didn't practice magic. She could talk to animals and that was it. But still, the burned her at the stake along with my father. They were going to come after me too, but I got away."_

"_Then why do evil? Why commit crimes of injustice when you've been wronged yourself?" Trevor cried out. _

"_Oh, that was one wrong that was definitely righted." Kai said. "I waited five years. I trained and mastered my powers. After I had complete control and was sure that they had forgotten who I was, I returned to the village. I killed all of them."_

"_So, because they hurt you, you killed them?"_

"_Pretty much."_

_The room became silent for a few moments. Kai studied the man. She really wanted to let him go, and yet she had no idea why. Trevor processed the whole situation. The young woman was obviously not evil, but she definitely wasn't innocent. She seemed very compassionate. He wanted to take away her pain. He wanted to be with her. He had no idea why though._

"_You don't have to be evil. I can see that you're not." Trevor said. _

"_Oh yeah? What makes you think that I'm not some heartless killer?" Kai muttered. _

"_Because, if you were so evil you would have killed me when you first seen me. You don't have to be evil. You can change. We can run away together. I can take you to the Elders. They can help you, protect you."_

_Kai thought about it for a moment. She was tired of killing people, tired of hurting innocent people. Kai stood and brushed off her hands. She smiled politely as she extended a hand to the man, "You're on whitelighter. Being bad isn't all it's cracked up to be. And personally, I wouldn't mind a change of scenery."_

* * *

"So I helped Trevor escape. He took me to the elders and they welcomed me with open arms, partly because I was a witch. But mostly it was because they were afraid of me. I wasn't going to hurt them and Trevor knew that, and in time they did too."

"So why stop helping innocents? I mean you did stop, didn't you?" Leo asked.

Kai flinched at the question. "I did stop helping, but I never turned back to evil. I realized that I was destined to be alone. Too powerful for either side. So I became a neutral party. I traveled the world. Invested in many different companies, which are still very successful today I might add. I could never live in one spot for too long though."

"So how did you become a neutral party?" Henry asked. Kai had almost forgotten about the mortal. He had been so quiet.

"That's personal." Kai said.

"How are we supposed to trust you if you don't tell us everything?" Piper added. She was generally curious, but she wanted to know everything she could about Kai.

"Fine, you wanna know?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Jenna: I'm glad you enjoy my story. Yes, Kai's name is pronounced "k-eye". Thank you for reading and reviewing my story! **

* * *

"Fine, you wanna know?"

"Yes, I do." Piper folded her arms. Kai and Piper locked stares.

"I was on the good side for twenty five years…"

* * *

"_Babe. I told you why we can't retire." Trevor said as he hugged Kai from behind. Kai sighed and leaned back against him. She placed her hands on his arms and her head on his shoulder. _

"_I know, but it would be nice to get away… We've been at this for so long… Is it wrong that I just want to find a nice cozy spot in the middle of nowhere where we can just grow old together?" Kai huffed._

"_You and I both know that neither of us will ever grow old." Trevor joked. Kai turned and hugged the man. She was glad she found him twenty five years ago. After the two of them escaped from the cave, Trevor took her to the Elders. The Elders had be weary at first, but Trevor had stuck by Kai's side. She also made a point that if she had wanted either them or the Source dead, she could have done it already. _

"_A girl can dream, can't she?" _

"_Yes, you can. But we have a-" Kai sighed and pushed back from Trevor. _

"_Yeah yeah, we have a duty to help the innocent. I know. We can have a life though. We can be happy. They can't stop me, or us." _

"_I know babe, but we can't. You can't think that way either. You're good. You have to protect the innocents. That has to come before everything, even us. They're just as important as us." Trevor muttered as he walked up behind Kai. He knew that she hated having to choose a side. As the bearer of the Nexus, she was bound to be a neutral party. _

"_I don't want to be good though. I don't want to be evil either. I just want to be, is that so hard to ask for?" Kai sighed. She hugged herself. _

"_No, it's not. I understand where you're coming from, I really do. If you want to go, I'll let you go. I won't make you stay and do something you don't want to do. I know how much you don't want to do this."_

_Kai placed a finger on his lips and silenced him, "But I'm not going to leave you. You're the first person that I've ever actually truly cared for. I can suffer through this, as long as you're with me."_

* * *

"So why didn't you stay good? I mean, you're neutral now. What changed?" Leo asked.

"The Source." Kai growled. "The Source and Elders are what happened."

* * *

_Kai and Trevor were walking through the forest, hand in hand. They were talking about their future, all the possibilities. _

"_I still say we go to Japan. I've heard it's nice over there. And if any of your charges need you, you're just an orb away." Kai suggested as she stared at his hand. She traced little patterns on it. Before Trevor could reply, he let out a yelp._

"_Trev? What's wrong babe?" Kai asked. Trevor fell to the ground. There was an arrow through his heart. Tears stained Kai's face as she lowered Trevor to the ground. She placed his head in her lap. _

"_Kai…"_

"_Don't talk. I can fix this." Kai sobbed. She placed her hand over the arrow. Before she could activate her powers, Trevor took her hand in his._

"_Kai, listen to me. It's too late for me. I want you to go and live your life. Don't turn evil. You're too good for that. Do what you've always wanted to do. Go travel the world. Settle down in a cottage. Just promise me one thing."_

"_Anything." Kai choked out._

"_Don't dwell on this. Don't turn to hate. Don't get revenge. Don't hurt anyone. Most importantly, don't lose yourself." Trevor said as he wiped the tears off of Kai's cheeks. _

"_I promise." Trevor went still a moment later. _

"_NO!" Kai cried. She cried into Trevor's chest. Trevor's body orbed into a million blue lights and floated off into the sky. Kai lifted her head when she heard a noise. _

"_That was a good plan and all, but my bosses couldn't let you two be."_

_Kai stiffened. She stood and looked at the man. He was obviously a darklighter. "You." Before the man could say anything, Kai lifted her hand. A samurai sword appeared. The darklighter attempted to flee, but had no luck. _

"_Oh no. You're not going anywhere until you tell me what I want to know." Kai said. Her voice held no emotion. _

"_I'll never tell you a thing!" The darklighter sneered. _

"_Then you're going to spend the next one thousand years being tortured over and over. I can heal you just as quickly as I can kill you. Hell, I can bring you back to life if I wanted. It would be a fate that even the Source himself would fear. Now, save yourself the trouble and tell me who you're working for." Kai threatened. _

_The darklighter stared at the woman in complete terror. He couldn't orb away. He couldn't kill her. He was trapped. If he were to turn on the ones who hired him, he'd be dead for sure. However, he didn't want to spend the next millennium being tortured. _

_Kai shook her head sadly. "Times up. Are you going to tell me who hired you, or not?" Kai growled as she approached the man. _

"_Yes!" He cried out. "The Elders and the Source did."_

"_Did they now?" Kai could tell he was telling the truth. "Why did they order you to do it?"_

"_I don't know! They didn't tell me." The man cried. _

"_Pathetic. Since you held up your end of the bargain, I'll hold up mine. This time. If I see you again, you're dead. Got it?" Kai said as she lifted the force field and the sword de-materialized. _

_The darklighter nodded his head in agreement. He orbed away the instant he could._

"_Now, let's go see what the Elders have to say for themselves." Kai muttered as she shimmered away._

* * *

"Basically they told me that it was 'for my own good'. I was too much of a danger to them, and since they couldn't stop me, they killed the only thing I loved. I didn't kill them, if that's what you're thinking." Kai said when she seen the look on Piper's face. "No I didn't kill any of them. I promised Trevor that I wouldn't kill out of anger or revenge and I that's a promise that I will never break."

"So why come out now? I mean, why pick a side?" Paige asked.

"I'm not picking a side. Do you know how lonely it gets to be after 268 years of being alone?" Kai took a deep breath, "Then I heard about you guys. I figured, since you've all gone through so much, you'd make excellent friends. And I was right."

"Why not come right out and tell us who you were then?" Coop asked.

"For the same reason you didn't tell me you were a Cupid. Or that you were a former whitelighter, or that you are the Charmed Ones. There's a time and place for everything. Believe me, I was going to tell you."

"I believe you." Phoebe said. The room went silent as everyone processed all the information they have been given. After a few moments, Kai spoke.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Phoebe asked.

"Am I evicted?" Kai asked.

Paige and Phoebe looked to Piper. She was the deciding vote. Phoebe gave her older sister puppy dog eyes. Piper looked to Paige, who shrugged. She didn't really have a problem with Kai. She never seemed to be a threat after all.

"Not this time." Piper said.

"Yay!" Phoebe exclaimed as she pulled Kai into a hug.

"But there are a few things I would like to know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, just a quick little note here. I figured I'd give you guys an example of what Kai looks like. She basically resembles Elizabeth Gillies. I figured I'd tell you just in case you guys were wondering or would like a reference. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"But there are a few things I would like to know." Piper said. She wasn't going to interrogate the young woman anymore. She had told them so much already. She was just curious about the power she possessed.

"Okay, shoot." Kai sat forward and intertwined her hands.

"First off, what are your powers exactly?"

"Well you see. When I was a witch my power was to mimic other's powers. I could only do it for a short amount of time. However, once I got the power of the Nexus, I could copy any power I wanted as long as I have seen it. For example, I can mimic my mother's ability to talk to animals. Even today. My other powers are basically what come from the Nexus. I can generate shadow blasts, conjure any item I could possibly think of, possess people, create fire with my mind, telekinesis, and I can create a shadowy mist that serves as a force field. Oh, and I have the ability to heal myself and others."

"Not gonna lie, that's pretty bad ass." Phoebe said.

"Yeah. Why can't I do that?" Paige pouted.

"Trust me, it's not as amazing as it sounds. They're handy, don't get me wrong, but they're very dangerous. Especially if you don't know how to use them." Kai explained.

"Just wondering, is there a way that the girls could vanquish you if they needed to?" Henry questioned. He was genuinely curious. He didn't feel like Kai was a threat, but then again they had been wrong before.

"None that I have found. Those who have tried have failed, miserably." Kai said.

"But we've banished the Nexus under the manor many times. What makes yours so different?" Leo asked.

"I don't just hold the power of one Nexus. When I traveled around the world, I encountered ten others. Just like the one I had absorbed so many years ago, they were drawn to me. I have no idea why, but they are." Kai shrugged. While she may have held the power, she didn't use it. Because of that, it had caused them to become one with her, not just possess her. "It's not like they give me any extra powers or anything. They've strengthened the powers I've gained from the Nexus, but that's it."

"So. Let me get this straight." Coop said as he examined Kai. "If you decide to turn evil and kill us all. We can't stop you."

"Basically." Kai said. "But you don't have to worry about that. I like you guys. And besides, I'm not possessed by the Nexus, like most people. I've become one with it. So even trying to extract it wouldn't help. The only way is to kill me, which is virtually impossible, is to somehow stop my regeneration powers and kill me then. You see, magic usually doesn't really have an effect on me. Only high level magic can harm me. Since I have the ability to regenerate though, it makes me basically untouchable."

"Okay, just making sure." Coop said.

"Well," Phoebe said as she stood up and clapped her hands together. "It's been a long day, filled with demon fights and emotional turmoil. How about everyone head home and process everything they've learned?"

Paige yawned, "I agree. I'm tired. Let's go honey." Paige said as she hugged Henry. In a flash of blue, the two orbed back to their home.

"We'll see you later guys. We have to go relieve the nanny. She's probably at her wit's end with the boys. I'll call you tomorrow Pheebs. And Kai." Piper said. Kai looked at the woman, "Don't make me regret trusting you."

"Don't worry Pipe, you won't." Kai said as the two orbed out.

"Don't worry about Piper. She'll come around. I personally think it's cool." Phoebe said as she patted Kai on the back.

"I certainly hope so. And I'm glad someone does." Kai muttered. "I'll let you two go to bed. See you later Pheebs. Bye Coop." Kai said before she shimmered out of the house.

"That's going to take some getting used to." Coop said as he stared at the spot where the woman once stood.

"Yeah, but it's good to know we have a powerful friend if we need her. Besides, she's not going to hurt us. I know it. She was honest the whole time and I didn't feel any negative emotion coming from her when she was explaining everything." Phoebe said as she turned to her husband.

"If you trust her, that's good enough for me." Coop said as he pulled Phoebe into a hug.

* * *

"Well, that went better than I expected." Kai said to herself as she appeared in her living room.

A white cat stretched and jumped off of the banister. It walked to Kai and began purring and rubbing against her. Kai picked the cat up.

"A least they don't hate me Rowan." Kai said as she petted the cat on the head. She stoked the cat lovingly. The cat meowed. Kai sighed as she walked into the bedroom. She placed the cat on the large king sized bed and walked into the bathroom. She reappeared wearing a nightgown.

"I'm not getting my hopes up. You don't understand Rowan. Being alone for so long, not having anyone to talk to, besides animals can cause a person to become insane. I'm just glad they didn't kick me out. For the first time in a while, I have friends. Or at least I think I do." Kai laid down in the bed. She soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Do you think we can truly trust her?" Leo asked as he picked Wyatt up off of the couch.

"I'm not sure. If she's as powerful as she says she is, there's no reason for her to try to not just kill us the first time she met us. I mean she an Phoebe were alone in that elevator for what, three hours? It would have been easy to just kill her then. Phoebe trusts her and I trust Phoebe's empathy powers." Piper whispered as she picked up Chris. She and Leo carried the young boys to their rooms and laid them in their beds.

"I'm not saying that she's trying to kill us, or that Phoebe's wrong. I'm just not so sure we should trust her…" Leo said as he closed the door to the boys' room.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll have Paige talk to the Elders tomorrow and see if they can confirm her story. But tonight, let's not worry about that." Piper said as she kissed her husband passionately.

"I suppose you're right." Leo gave his wife a lopsided grin as she picked her up and carried her to their room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys. This sheds some light on what Kai actually is. **

**Once again, I would like to thank anyone who has read or reviewed my story. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"According to the Elders, Kai's telling the truth." Paige said as she entered the attic. Both Piper and Leo released a sigh of relief.

"Well I think I may have found out why they were so afraid of her." Piper explained as she looked pointed to a page in the Book of Shadows. Paige walked to the book and read the page.

_**The Omnipotent**_

_**Believed to be the controller of all the Nexuses. The Omnipotent is believed to be a myth. Not much is known about this being, but simply that they have the power to control any Nexus they wish, even if it is across the world. They are essentially all powerful and un-vanquishable. It is believed that the Omni will be a neutral party, and will not fight for good nor evil unless prompted to do so.**_

"Well. I wonder if Kai knows about this." Piper muttered.

"It explains why we can't strip her powers from her. It makes a lot of sense now. I heard something about it when I was a whitelighter, but we were under the impression that it was a myth. No one ever talked about it." Leo said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Did the Elders say anything else?"

"They didn't have anything to say when I asked them about Trevor. So, I'm guessing that part's true too."

"What gave them the right to do that to him? And her? I mean, I know they're all powerful and everything, and they're obviously threatened by Kai, but why kill Trevor? She wasn't even going to turn on them. I understand why the Source wanted Trevor dead, but not why the Elders would have agreed to it. And if what the book said was true, then there was no reason what so ever to go and agree to that." Piper ranted. Now that she knew Kai was telling the truth, she felt bad for the young woman. She remembered how the Elders had wanted to take Leo away from her, but they never did.

"They must have had a reason though. They usually do." Leo defended.

"What reason? From what Kai told us, she wanted to run away with Trevor. And the book even says that she's neutral, unless provoked." Paige replied.

"Sounds awfully familiar Leo. Remember? We were going to run away, but they wouldn't let us. And they couldn't take the risk of losing a whitelighter and all three of their Charmed Ones." Piper said. She understood Leo's loyalty towards the Elders, but Piper was on Kai's side. She felt the Elders had no right taking Trevor from Kai.

"What's done is done." Paige sighed. She looked towards Piper, "Have you heard from Pheebs today?"

"I heard from her this morning. She was saying something about feeling really sick." Piper informed the youngest.

"Oh, I hope she's okay." Paige muttered before checking her watch. "Oh! Look at the time. I gotta go. Don't wanna be late for the OBGYA." Paige winked before orbing out of the attic.

* * *

"Pheebs, come out of there." Coop pleaded as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"No."

Coop shook his head. He'd been attempting to get Phoebe to come out of the bathroom for almost an hour now. She had run to the bathroom sick, just as she had been doing for the past two days. Running a hand through his hair, Coop tried another approach. "Do you want me to go get Piper or Paige?"

"No."

"Can't you say something other than 'no'?" Coop muttered. Coop was going to try again when he heard a knocking on the door. Deciding he'd have a better conversation with the person at the door, he left to open it.

"Kai, hey." Coop welcomed. He stepped aside so Kai could enter the apartment. "Not to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing here?"

Kai laughed, "It's Saturday, remember? Phoebe and I have training today?"

"Good luck with that. She's locked herself in the bathroom. The only word I can get out of her is 'no'." Coop said as he headed back towards the bathroom. Kai followed.

"Pheebs. Come on out. Kai's here." Coop tried.

"No."

Sighing Coop scrunched up his face and stuck his tongue out at the door. Kai chuckled and patted the Cupid on the back. "I've got this. You can go meddle in someone's love life or whatever it is you do." Coop looked at the door, then back to Kai. He nodded before beaming out of the room.

"Pheebs, honey. It's Kai. Open up. Coop's gone." Kai held her breath for a moment. She hadn't been told 'no' like Coop had, so that had to be a positive thing. Kai could hear shuffling around, then the 'click' of the door being unlocked. Phoebe emerged a moment later, tears staining her face.

"Awe, baby. What happened?" Kai asked as she pulled Phoebe into a hug.

"I'm pregnant." Phoebe said weakly. Kai held the woman at arm's length.

"Isn't that what you've wanted? You've told me nonstop that you've wanted a kid. Why aren't you happy?"

"What if Coop doesn't want a kid? What if he leaves me? I can't handle having someone leave me again, especially now." Phoebe choked out. Kai sighed and pulled the woman into another hug. Phoebe began crying even harder as she hugged the woman back.

"Is that all that's bothering you?" Kai asked as she led Phoebe to the bed. She sat opposite to Phoebe. Phoebe shook her head. "Then what else is bothering you?"

"The last time I was pregnant, it was with Cole. The Seer had given Cole some kind of potion or something that had gotten me pregnant. I was about three months into the pregnancy when the baby started to develop powers… Demonic powers." Phoebe explained.

"Okay? Cole was half demon though, right?" Kai asked.

Phoebe nodded, "Yes, but it wasn't mine or Cole's baby. It was the Seer's. She took him from me when I was three and a half months pregnant. Not to say I wasn't glad, he would have ended up destroying me with his powers, but he was still my baby…"

"And you're worried that this one's gonna be evil?" Kai questioned. Phoebe nodded. Kai sighed.

_It could be worse. At least she wants to keep it._ Kai thought to herself as she tried to figure out what to say to her friend. Kai took Phoebe's hands in her own. "Darling, listen to me. You, are good. You're a _Charmed One_ for God's sake. And the kid's father is a Cupid. That means this kid is half witch, half cupid. That's a mixture for good by itself. Not to mention that this child will be surrounded by good. You're its mother, Coop's its father, Piper and Paige are its aunts. This kid will not have a mean bone in its body."

Phoebe was silent for a moment. After a while, she looked at Kai. She smiled, "Thank you."

Kai returned her smile with a triumphant one. "No problem. I'm always good for a pep talk or two from time to time." Phoebe pulled Kai into a hug.

"You're an amazing friend."

"I try. Now, shall we go tell your sister's the good news?" Kai asked.

"Yes! Wait…" Kai gave the witch a questioning look. "What if Paige thinks I'm copying her or something? I mean she is four months pregnant…"

"They're going to be happy for you. That doesn't matter anyways, what's done is done. Let's go!" Kai took Phoebe's hand and the two shimmered out of the apartment.

* * *

"Piper?" Phoebe called as she and Kai walked through the dining room. Knowing her sister, she would be in the kitchen. Sure enough, Piper was standing at the stove, cooking. Piper turned around with a smile on her face. Before anyone could say anything, Paige orbed in.

"I have news!" the sisters shouted at once. They all looked at each other.

"I'm-"

"We're-"

"Guess-"

They all began saying. They all went silent for a minute. They all spoke again, at the same time. Kai laughed as the room became silent again.

"Alright, pick a number between one and ten. Each of you." Kai said. The sisters gave her a questioning look. Chuckling, Kai explained her plan. "We'll be here all day if you all keep talking at the same time. Then we're never gonna get to hear the news. So pick a number between one and ten and then we'll go who's ever closest to my number. Piper, you go first."

"Two."

"Paige?"

"Five."

"Pheebs?"

"Seven."

"The number was three. Piper, you go then Paige then Phoebe." Kai said.

"First off, Kai, Paige and I found some information about you in the Book. It basically said that you were a being called a "The Omnipotent" or "Omni". It's basically someone who can control any Nexus around the world. Which explains why they're attracted to you."

Kai thought for a moment. At least she knew what she was now, and why no one could vanquish her. Before Kai said anything Piper continued "Oh! And I'm going to sell the club and buy a restaurant!" Piper exclaimed.

"That's great honey!" Phoebe said. She knew her sister's dream was to own her own restaurant and now with the Underworld rebuilding was the perfect time.

"Yeah, I just gotta figure out who I'm going to sell my club to…" Piper muttered. She was going to be very careful of who became the new owner of P3. She and her sisters had put a large amount of time into it. She wasn't going to just sell it to anyone.

"I'll buy it." Kai offered. The sisters turned their attention to the immortal.

"Really?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. Money's not a problem. Wait until you find the space you want for your restaurant, then I'll buy the club for that price if that's what you wanna do." Kai offered.

"Must be nice. I'm broke like, seventy percent of the time." Paige huffed as she rested her head on her hands.

"When you've been around for as long as I have, you learn to invest and build companies. And I love P3. Not to mention, this way you don't have to worry about someone coming in and changing the whole thing. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then, I'll have my guys draw up a contract for you." Before Kai could continue, Paige spoke.

"Hey hey hey! Before you two get into this whole deal, it's my turn! I'm having twins. Both are girls!" Piper, Phoebe, and Kai congratulated and clapped their hands in excitement.

"Okay, your turn Pheebs." Kai said.

Phoebe didn't speak. She looked to the ground.

_Tell them!_ Kai told Phoebe mentally.

_I don't know if I want to now. I mean, we just found out Paige is having twins. We should be celebrating for her. _Phoebe explained.

"Hey now! No telepathy!" Piper scolded. She had learned when two people were using it after living with Christy and Billie. "What's your news Pheebs?"

_Trust me. They'll be happy for you._ Kai said when she noticed the unsure look she was getting from Phoebe.

Phoebe took a deep breath. She placed her hands on her stomach and looked at her sisters with tears filling her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Before Phoebe had the chance to say anything else, Piper and Paige appeared beside her and hugged her.

"That's great Pheebs!"

"I'm so excited for you!"

_See. I told you they would accept it._ Kai said to Phoebe. Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her friend. A sudden thought came to Phoebe.

"Guys, you can't tell Coop. He doesn't know yet." She said quickly.

"And why not?" Piper asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"I just found out this morning. Not to mention that I needed a major pep talk." Phoebe explained.

"He's going to be so excited! You're going to tell him tonight, right?" Paige asked.

"Of course!"

"Well I hate to have to leave you guys, but I gotta go surprise Henry!" Paige said before orbing out of the house.

"And you have to go tell Coop. How'd you two get here anyways?" Piper asked as she returned to her boiling soup.

"We shimmered." Kai said as she sat down at the island and picked up an apple that was sitting in the middle of the table.

"I keep forgetting that you can do that." Piper said as she stirred the pot.

"_I_ forget half of the things I can do." Kai said as she took another bite of the apple. The three sat and talked for an hour.

"Alright Pheebs. It's time for you to go and tell Coop." Piper said as she pointed the wooden spoon at her sister.

"Yeah, I know. Can I get a lift Kai?"

"What do I look like? A taxi service?" Kai joked. Kai placed her hand on Phoebe's shoulder, "Oh, by the way. Party at my place tomorrow? As a celebration for everyone's good new?" Kai asked Piper.

"I'll bring the food. How many are we expecting?"

"Well, myself, you, Pheebs, Coop, Leo, the boys, Paige and Henry, Billy, and I'm guessing you guys are gonna invite Darryl and his wife. So that's twelve. Can you think of anyone else?" Kai asked the sisters.

"Dad will want to come probably." Phoebe suggested.

"So that's thirteen of us. I think that's everyone. Okay, I'm cooking for thirteen then. I'll see you tomorrow then. Do you need any decorations or anything?" Piper asked.

"Nah. I'll just whip up a spell or something." Kai said.

"Personal gain." Phoebe muttered.

"Personal gain doesn't apply when you're a neutral party Darling." Kai said as she patted Phoebe on the head. "Okay, see you tomorrow Pipe." Kai said as the two shimmered back to Phoebe's apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kai, I don't know if I want to do this anymore."

"That's too bad. I know Coop, and he's going to be excited for you. Trust me." Kai said as she nudged Phoebe. "Well, I'm going to pick out a house for us to have the party at."

"You have more than one house?" Phoebe asked as she flopped down on the couch.

"Yeah? I have like, twenty. Not joking either. I'm thinking about the one in Maine. It's nice. It's on a beach that's surrounded by a forest. It's also got a large kitchen so Piper can do the cooking there." Kai explained.

"Awesome. I'll come along too and help. But uh, one problem. We can't all drive to Maine for one day. Why don't we use the one you're currently living in?" Phoebe asked as she turned on her laptop.

"Because it's a cottage in the middle of Russia. It's not like I have to worry about transportation or anything. I can shimmer, remember?" Kai replied as she stretched out on the other couch.

"Well, how are we going to get there?" Phoebe questioned.

Kai thought about it for a moment. Nobody had ever been to the place, except for herself and a few of her pets. "Eh, details. I'll to talk to Piper about it. We'll figure something out. So, I'm just going to go." Kai said. "Oh! Before I go, COOP! PHOEBE HAS SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" Kai yelled before shimmering out of the apartment.

"Damn her." Phoebe muttered as Coop appeared a second later.

"Uh, didn't Kai just yell for me?" Coop questioned as he looked around the room, slightly confused.

"Yeah, she shimmered out. I have something to tell you." Phoebe said as she sat her laptop on the coffee table. She stood up and walked to her husband. He pulled her into a hug and waited, he knew she would tell him in her own time.

"First off, I'm sorry about this morning… it must be the hormones." Even though Phoebe had her head buried in his chest, he could still understand what the young with was saying. "And, I'm pregnant." Coop's arms tightened around Phoebe. He stood there for a moment. Phoebe pulled back and looked at his face.

"I'm going to be a dad?" Coop questioned. Phoebe nodded.

Coop let out a cry of joy as he picked his wife up and spun her around before embracing her in a hug. He couldn't wait. He'd always envied the couples who had children. Now, he was going to have one of his own.

* * *

Kai appeared in a dark room. The only light came from the setting sun. Kai smiled to herself, she had always loved this house. The house sat on a hill. Below was a beach, and opposite of the beach was a thick forest. Kai was currently in the dining room. It was large and had glass windows that ran the length of the wall. The scenery outside was overlooking the beach. Kai flipped the light switch and the room was illuminated.

"This will do perfectly." Kai said as she pulled her cellphone out. She dialed the Manor's number and waited.

"_Hello, Piper Halliwell speaking."_ Piper's voice said. Kai took the opportunity to walk around the place and check that everything was in working order.

"Hey Pipe. It's Kai. I figured that we can use my house in Maine for tomorrow. So how about we have everyone meet at the manor?"

"_Sounds good to me."_

"Oh, you can use the kitchen here too. It's bigger. Phoebe's already gonna come here with me in the morning."

"_Okay, that'll work. I'll let everyone know the plan. Will you pick me up at about nine? The meal I'm planning will take all day. What time should I have everyone meet at the Manor? And how are they getting there?"_

"Nine sounds good. Have them meet us there at about five thirty. And I'll shimmer everyone. Well, I'll shimmer those who can't teleport themselves."

"_Alright. Do you have any saffron in that kitchen?"_

"Yeah, uh. Not at the moment. I've got a plan though. I'll see you tomorrow at nine." Kai said before she hung up. Everything seemed to be in perfect working order. Kai stopped walking when she heard a creak come from the other room. Kai slowly approached the door. It was the bedroom. The door was partly open already. Kai narrowed her eyes as she pushed the door open. Before she could react, a large black mass jumped on her and tackled her to the ground.

Kai stopped fighting when she realized who, or what it was. An extremely large black wolf stood over top of her, baring its fangs at the woman. "Kestral! Will you stop, and get off me!" Kai huffed as she pushed the wolf off of her.

Kestral whimpered.

_Sorry, I didn't know it was you._

"I realized. But thanks for doing your job. You've kept the place pretty nice, for being a wolf and all." Kai said as she brushed herself off.

_Well it's not like I have very many friends. I didn't know you were coming? I thought you chose to stay at the cottage with Rowan?_

"I did, but I'm having a party here tomorrow. Has the everything been okay? Are you okay? I haven't heard anything from you lately." Kai said as she patted the wolf's head. K

_I've been fine. It's not like I have to worry about aging. I mean you made me immortal. And a party? You actually have friends now?_

"Yes." Kai lightly pushed the wolf. Kai sat down on the landing and Kestral laid her head on Kai's lap.

_I'm glad. Do I get to meet them? _

"Well duh. It's not like I can't not show you off. You are my pet and all. I'm thinking about bringing Rowan. This way you have someone to hang out with besides me. Sound like a plan?"

_Sure, I haven't seen Rowan in forever. Out of all your other pets, she's the only one I like._

"That's 'cause she's the only one that isn't afraid to get eaten by you. She and Nalla, but from what I understand, Nalla's having a great time patronizing people, so I'll leave her in Brazil. They're already gonna have a heart attack when they see you. Let alone if I have a four hundred pound Siberian tiger." Kai chuckled.

_That's probably for the best. She's not the friendliest tiger I know._

"The only tiger you know is Nalla, but I'm gonna go get Rowan and then I'll come back. I've gotta pick up Piper and Phoebe in the morning." Kai said as she patted the wolf's head before she shimmered out.

* * *

"Mommy, can I go too?" Wyatt asked as he tugged on his mother's jeans. Piper sighed.

"I already said no Wyatt. I can't keep an eye on you and cook."

"But but but. Mommy, I'm five. I can look after myself!" Wyatt pouted. Before Piper could refuse him, Kai shimmered into the hallway. "Aunt Kai! Can I come wiff you and Mommy? I'll be good, I promise!" Wyatt whined as he hugged Kai's leg.

"Sure kiddo. You ready Pipe?" Kai said as she picked Wyatt up. Piper didn't feel like arguing with her son. If Kai okay'ed him coming, it was good enough for her.

"Yeah, I guess so." Piper gave Leo a quick kiss before taking Kai's hand as the three shimmered out of the Manor.

"There you guys are. Hey Wyatt, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked as Kai placed the child on the floor.

"Aunty Kai said I could come. Oooh, puppy!" Wyatt said.

"That's not a puppy!" Piper cried out as she picked up the young boy before he could get close to Kestral. "That's a _wolf_!"

"Relax Pipe, that's Kestral. One of my pets." Kai explained as she patted Kestral on the head. Rowan stalked into the room, "And that's Rowan."

"Are they…"

"No they're not dangerous. I've had Rowan for two hundred years and Kestral for a hundred and seventy nine. I made them immortal. They guard my houses for me." Kai explained. Kai noticed the questioning look on Piper's face so she continued to explain. "As long as I have an emotional connection to something, I can make them live as long as I can. If I were to die, the immortality would wear off immediately. I also have a telepathic connection with all of them."

"Oh, okay. So she's not going to eat my son."

Kai burst out laughing. "Kestral says she hates the taste of children. Relax, she's not going to hurt Wyatt. She'll keep him busy actually. Let's get things started!"

"This is your kitchen?" Phoebe questioned as they entered the kitchen. Kai nodded, "It's huge."

"And empty." Piper added as she searched through the cupboards and fridge. "How can I make anything if the house is empty?"

"Uh. Oh wait, I got this." Kai said as a spell formed in her head.

"**Let this empty kitchen be changed**

**And let this kitchen rearrange, **

**Let whatever Piper needs,**

**So she may feed?"**

"Not my best," Kai announced as the sisters looked at her with smug looks, "but think of a meal now. Then open the fridge." Piper did as she was told. The fridge was now stocked with everything she needed. She shut it and thought of a different recipe. Opening the fridge again. She realized that all the ingredients she needed where there.

"I hate you for not having to worry about personal gain. It's so unfair." Phoebe huffed.

Kai smiled, "Yeah. That's a good part. But the same goes for the cupboards. It'll stock with food and with pans. Too. So when you dirty one, just kinda throw it in one and think of a clean one. It should work. Have fun. If you need anything else, just yell." Kai and Phoebe left Piper to her work.

* * *

"So how are we going to decorate?" Phoebe asked as she patted Rowan's head.

"Like this." Kai waved her hand. A dining room table and chairs appeared. A white tablecloth appeared and place settings for twelve appeared. A highchair was set off to the side at one corner of the table, for baby Chris.

"Not bad. Not bad at all."

_Have I ever mentioned that I hate kids._ Kestral's voice could be heard in Kai's head. Kai laughed out loud and turned around. Soon after, Kestral appeared with Wyatt riding the wolf like a horse.

"Oh you don't hate kids. He's a cutie and you know it."

_I guess you're right. But this is degrading. I'm not a horse. _

"You are to him darling. Don't worry, you'll be fine. I think it's sweet. Why don't you take him for a walk around the grounds? We'll all go. Sound good Pheebs?" Kai asked.

"Yes! This place looks so amazing, I can't wait to explore it!" Phoebe gushed.

"Awesome, let's go."

* * *

"Guys! You might want to head back to the Manor. It's five fifteen." Piper yelled out to the group. Kai, was standing in the water while Phoebe and Wyatt were building a sand castle. Kestral was lying beside Wyatt.

"Okay!" Kai hollered back to the oldest Halliwell. "I'm gonna go. You two should go clean up. You to Kestral, wouldn't want a dirty beast at dinner." Kai winked as she shimmered out.


	8. Chapter 8

"Is everyone ready to go?" Kai asked the group.

"Yeah, but uh. Where are we going exactly?" Darryl questioned. While he may have forgiven the sisters, he still wasn't a fan of magic.

"My house. Or, one of them. It's in Maine. Completely solitary. We have to shimmer, orb, or beam to get there though, so pick your poison." Kai laughed at Darryl's face. "Relax, it won't actually kill you. It doesn't hurt at all. I promise."

"Well? Who's going with who?"

"I'll take Henry, Leo, and Chris." Paige said. Kai nodded as they orbed out.

"I'll go with Coop." Victor offered.

"Me too." Billie said. Coop placed his hand on his father-in-law's shoulder and took Billie's hand as they beamed out.

"That mean's you two get to come with me!" Kai exclaimed happily. Kai took the couple by their arms and shimmered out.

* * *

The dinner was going exceedingly well. Darryl and his wife had been weary of Kestral at first, but they soon realized that she wasn't a threat to them or anyone in the room. Piper had made a three course meal, literally. After everyone had finished eating, everyone told their news.

They were all currently just sitting around and talking. Kai and Piper were discussing the contract for P3. Victor, Darryl, Henry, Leo, and Coop were all talking about sports. Paige and Sheila were talking about the babies. Billie and Phoebe were talking about a new television series that the two had started watching. Kestral was asleep on the couch with Wyatt cuddled up to her, asleep. Chris was sitting on Piper's lap, dozing off.

Suddenly, Victor and Coop began to argue.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not!" Before any of the women could ask anything, Henry and Leo began to fight also. Sheila, Billie, and Paige began to fight next. Piper placed Chris down and joined the arguing women.

"What the?" Kai asked herself. Everything had been fine a minute ago. She turned to Phoebe, who had a painful look on her face.

"Pheebs?" Kai called. Phoebe didn't even hear Kai's call. She could feel all the hate that was coming off of everyone. She felt like she was being ripped in two. She had to get out of there. She stood and tried to walk away, but when the fighting became more intense, she fell to her knees. Kai rushed to her side.

"Phoebe, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"So. Much. Hate." Phoebe breathed. She couldn't handle it. Suddenly, she felt something she had never felt before. A black mist started to surround her.

"Phoebe?" Kai questioned. She had never seen her do that before. Phoebe looked at Kai, her eyes completely black.

"Uh oh." Phoebe pointed her hand at Kai and a shadow blast formed. She was thrown out the window by the arguing adults. Everyone seemed to calm down instantly.

"Kai?" Piper called, not taking her eyes off of Phoebe. The black mist was now surrounding Phoebe.

"That's not one of her powers…" Leo muttered.

"What's happening? Phoebe, honey?" Coop said as he took a step towards his wife. Phoebe turned around and Coop stopped. Everyone gasped. Phoebe's eyes were now pitch black.

* * *

Kai rubbed her head as she awoke. "Oh no." Kai shimmered into the house. She shimmered in front of Coop. Kai seen it coming at her a second too late.

_This is gonna hurt._ Kai thought as she seen the shadow blast heading her way. Kai closed her eyes and waited for the hit, but it never came. Kai opened her eyes to see a blue shield surrounding her. She turned her attention to Wyatt, who shrugged his shoulders. Then everyone turned to Paige. She had her arm out towards Kai.

"Uh, thanks Paige. You guys need to get out of here. Paige, Coop, get everyone out." Kai yelled as she projected her own shield around Phoebe. Phoebe tilted her head and began shooting shadow blasts.

"I'm staying." Piper said.

Kai sighed she didn't have time to argue with the stubborn woman. "Coop! Paige! Why is everyone still here?! Go and don't come back until I say so! That means you too Paige." Kai yelled.

"But I want to help!" Paige protested.

"You can't help her. She's channeling my powers. This is going to get messy in a minute! You too Coop. With my powers she can kill any one of you. Just go! And take Piper with you!" Kai yelled as another crack formed in her barrier. Paige nodded as she and Coop orbed everyone out.

Kai's barrier was about to shatter when she realized that Wyatt and Kestral were still on the couch. Kestral was standing protectively in front of Wyatt.

"Can't I get a break?!" Kai was beyond frustrated at this point. Whatever had caused Phoebe to channel her powers also gave her the strength of them too. The last thing she needed was for a five year old to be caught in the middle of this. "Kestral, take Wyatt and Rowan and get out of here! Once you get far enough way, Wyatt baby, Aunty Kai need you to orb home!" The wolf nodded and picked Wyatt up by his shirt and started running towards the broken window. She jumped out of it, followed by Rowan.

"Here goes nothing." Kai said as she dropped her shield and ran at Phoebe. She grabbed the empath by the the waist. Mid fall, Kai shimmered them out of the house.

* * *

The two landed on the beach, not too far from the house. Kai didn't want her near the house, but didn't want to risk her being too close to anyone else. As they landed, Phoebe placed her feet on Kai's stomach and kicked the immortal off of her. Kai landed with a 'thud' five feet away. Both women stood and stared each other down. Once again, Phoebe tilted her head to the side. As if she were studying Kai.

_This isn't good. It's like she's not even there. Like… she's just channeling. Oh god. How am I going to get her to snap out of this? _Kai asked herself. The last thing she was going to do was hurt her friend, but she wouldn't let her hurt anyone.

"Pheebs," Kai called. "You need to stop channeling my powers. They will destroy you. Trust me. That kind of power wasn't meant for anyone."

Phoebe didn't say anything, but began shooting at Kai. Kai raised her shield and looked to her best friend. "Come on Phoebe! Wake up!" Kai yelled as she shot her own shadow blast. It hit Phoebe directly. Though it wasn't strong enough to do any serious damage, Phoebe still fell to the ground.

"Sorry Pheebs." Kai apologized as she walked towards the figure laying on the ground. Kai approached the figure. Before Kai could react, a shadow blast was shot at her. It hit her right in the chest. Kai flew back from the impact. She landed on the ground, and didn't move. Piper and Paige orbed beside the young woman a minute later.

That seemed to snap Phoebe out of the power trip. Tears filled her eyes as she put her hands over her mouth. She was horrified. She began to hyperventilate. She had just killed her friend. Her best friend. All because she couldn't control her own powers. Phoebe began to panic. She placed her hands on her head and buried her head in her hands and cried.

"Pheebs?" Paige asked cautiously when she noticed the woman. She took a set towards her stopped as Phoebe turned whipped around. Her eyes once again were black.

"NO! Stay away from me!" She shouted. She began to hover in the air. A black mist formed around her again. She began muttering and shaking her head.

* * *

Kai groaned as she sat up. "Woah, how long have I been out?" Kai asked when she noticed the new position Phoebe had taken.

"About a minute." Piper informed. "What's happening?"

"I thought I told you two to get out of here? And she's channeling my powers. They're becoming too much for her. It's not even the emotion doing it. It's the power she gained. She's going out of control. She needs to release her energy." Kai explained as she stood.

"So like, one final burst?" Paige asked.

"Exactly." Kai nodded. "Okay, one final blast should do it. At least she's showing emotion now. Before she was like a robot. I'm going to get her to blast at me. You two need to get to safety. And don't argue with me this time. If Phoebe hurts you, it'll kill her. At least I'll heal." Kai said as she approached the mist.

Piper and Paige orbed to the top of the hill and watched intently.

* * *

"Phoebe? Honey? You need to stop this!" Kai shouted at the mist. A hole appeared in it as Phoebe appeared. Tears stained her face.

"I can't! I don't know how!" She cried out.

"You're going to have to listen to me. Focus your energy into one blast. Put all of your effort into it. It'll drain the powers you've channeled." Kai explained.

"No! I could kill you!" Phoebe sobbed.

"It won't kill me. I'll have my shield to protect me. Just trust me damn it!" Kai yelled. Phoebe took a shaky breath and tried to focus. She felt all the energy form into one ball.

"Now!" Kai yelled. Phoebe threw the ball at Kai. As soon as the ball left Phoebe's hands, she began to fall. Drained of her energy, she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Kai used all the strength she had to put up a shield. The shield was not strong enough to withstand such a blow as the ball broke past her barrier and collided with Kai's chest. She cried out in pain. It felt as if she was being electrocuted. Once the pain stopped, Kai collapsed beside Phoebe.


	9. Chapter 9

Kai could feel pressure on multiple points on her body. Slowly, she opened her eyes. After her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she realized that she was in the Manor. She looked to her right to see Wyatt cuddled up to her side, asleep. She could tell that Kestral was laying at her feet. Looking to her left, she seen none other than the Halliwell siblings, sleeping. Phoebe was sitting with her back against the couch. Piper's head was resting on Phoebe's shoulder and Paige's head rested on Phoebe's lap. Kai closed her eyes for a minute and tried to remember what happened.

Kai's thoughts were interrupted when she felt something jump on her chest. She opened her eyes to see none other than Rowan sitting on her chest.

_What happened?_ Kai asked. She didn't feel like talking nor did she want to wake anyone up.

_Well, from what I gathered, you had Phoebe shoot all the energy she had at you. Piper said that it broke through your shield and electrocuted you. Seeing as how you both were unconscious, the sisters brought you here. _Rowan explained as she licked her paw.

_How long was I out?_

_Three days._

Kai's eyes widened. It must have been pretty serious if she's been out for three days. She vaguely remembered what had happened, but she didn't think it would have put her out for three days.

_Is everyone else okay?_ Kai asked.

_Yeah. Phoebe was out for a day I think. When she regained consciousness, she had her husband beam her here. None of them have left your side. Wyatt's been sleeping here beside you, they all have. _Rowan explained. She flicked her tail in annoyance.

_What time is it?_

_It's six in the morning. They should be getting up soon._ Kestral said as she appeared from behind Rowan.

"Awesome." Kai muttered. Wyatt stirred beside her. He groggily sat up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched. He turned and looked down at Kai.

"Aunt Kai! You're okay!" The five year old exclaimed as he embraced the woman. Kai laughed and hugged the child back. Wyatt's shouts had woken the sisters.

"You're awake!" Phoebe cried out as she joined Wyatt in hugging Kai. Kai laughed again.

"Guys, why don't you let her sit up at least?" While it may have sounded like an offer, Phoebe and Wyatt knew better. They knew that Piper was telling them to do so. Wyatt jumped off of the couch and Phoebe sat back.

Kai sat up and stretched. She cracked various bones in her body as she stretched. "Well, how's everyone feeling?"

"You're joking. You've been out for three days and that's what you say?" Paige put a hand on her hip and stared at the woman in disbelief.

"Fine, how about what's for breakfast?" Kai replied. Paige looked to Piper, who shrugged. Deciding that everyone was going to eat at the Mansion, Piper left for the kitchen. She had quite a few mouths to feed.

* * *

"I think it's about time that I head home, and figure out what happened at the party the other night." Kai announced as she stood up.

"Do you think it was a demon?" Paige asked.

"I'm guessing so. I mean, everyone turning on each other like that is just a little too convenient for me. I'll call you guys if I find anything at the house. You should check the book for something. Check for someone who can spread hate, or control emotion. Anything along those lines. Ready girls?" Kai called. Rowan and Kestral entered the dining room.

_Kestral has something she wants to tell you._ Rowan said. Kai looked to the wolf and waited.

_I want to stay here. I mean, if it's not a big deal or anything. _Kai gave the wolf a curious look. _Let's just say that the little kid grew on me._

"Hey Piper, do you care if Kestral stays? She's grown attached to Wyatt and it'd be a good thing for her to say at the Manor if there's a demon running around. She can call me if anything happens."

Piper thought for a moment. "I guess that's fine. As long as she's house trained." Kestral made a sound that Piper guessed was a scoff. Kai suddenly got an idea.

"Oh!

**Let them hear what cannot be heard, **

**Turn these thoughts into words.**"

"What was that supposed to do?" Kestral asked. All the adults in the room gasped. Kai smiled triumphantly.

"I can put it on you too if you want Ro." Kai asked.

_I'll pass. _ Rowan said sarcastically.

"You're such a ball of joy. Anyway, Ro and I are gonna head back to the house. This way you guys can hear what Kestral's saying. Just in case something happens. If you find anything, call me or have Kestral call for me." Kai said. She picked Rowan up and the two shimmered out of the Manor.

"Well, I guess I'll go check the book." Phoebe muttered before disappearing up the stairs.

"I'm worried about Phoebe." Leo announced once the middle Halliwell was out of sight.

"Why?" Paige asked as she ate another piece of toast.

"She's been really quiet since the fight the other night. Something's bothering her." Leo explained. He loved Phoebe like a sister. In the time he had spent with all the sisters, he had learned when something was off. Phoebe, who was normally cheerful and happy, would become closed off and quiet. Paige would be suspicious of everything and Piper developed a temper of something was wrong.

"You don't think…" Piper said as she and Paige shared a look. Sudden realization came to the two. They quickly ran up the stairs after their sister.

"Or, I can clean up breakfast I guess." Leo said to himself as he began stacking plates.

"I'll help Daddy." Wyatt offered. Baby Chris cooed from his highchair. Leo chuckled to himself as he handed Wyatt the silverware. No matter what, he could trust his little boys to lighten the mood.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, there definitely was a demon involved. I can sense his magical energy." Kai muttered. She had covered the house top to bottom and found no trace of a demon. It was then she decided that it would have had to have been within distance of the house to have an effect on them, but far enough away that he could not be seen. Kai tracked his magical energy to a large tree that was ten feet out from the house. It had a perfect view of the dining room.

_It was definitely a lower level demon. I can still smell it. I'm guessing a Noxon._ Rowan said in disgust. She was stalking around on a tree branch above Kai.

"That doesn't make sense though. They don't have the power to mess with emotion. Unless, someone's helping him. That's the only reason his powers wouldn't have worked. Had it been an upper level demon, it would have had some effect on me. Or I would have sensed that he was attempting to use his powers on me." Kai said out loud. Sighing, Kai decided to look around some more before she called the sisters.

* * *

"Pheebs?" Piper asked as she and Paige entered the attic. Phoebe was standing at the podium, flipping through pages of the Book. Anyone would have thought she was actually reading the pages, but Piper knew better. Piper patted Paige on the back, "I got this." Paige gave Phoebe a sympathetic look before orbing out.

Piper took a breath before walking over to her younger sister. "Pheebs, talk to me."

Phoebe had just seemed to register that her sister was in the attic, "Oh hey Pipe." Phoebe said quietly.

"I know something's bothering you, so sit down and tell me." Piper said as she sat on the old couch that resided in the corner. Phoebe knew that there was no point in arguing with her, so she joined her sister on the couch. Phoebe sat beside Piper. Piper placed her arm around Phoebe's shoulder and pulled her close. Resting her head on Piper's shoulder, Phoebe took a shaky breath.

"I'm scared Pipe. I mean, I killed Kai. What if it had been someone else? You, or oh god. What if it had been Wyatt or Chris? Someone who couldn't heal themselves. The Elders screwed up, I shouldn't have been given this power. I can't control it." By the end of the rant, Phoebe was crying. Piper sighed, she was right. Phoebe was doubting herself and her powers. Hugging her sister close to her, she thought about what she should say.

"Phoebe, honey, Kai wouldn't have let it happen to anyone else. And Kai's fine. She doesn't blame you. She knows it wasn't your fault. I know you wouldn't have hurt anyone, it wasn't your fault. Something else had a play in it. You've done a great job controlling it. Nobody's perfect Pheebs. But the Elders gave you this power for a reason. They made you an empath for a reason. It's part of your destiny, part of who you are." Piper encouraged.

"But what if I wasn't meant to? I mean, what if next time I'm on the streets? I couldn't even handle ten of you, let alone one hundred. If I hurt someone…"

Piper held Phoebe at arm's length, "Phoebe. You won't let that happen, _we_ won't. We wouldn't let you do something like that." Piper assured. "Now listen to me. We are going to find who messed with us, and we're going to vanquish him. Got it?" Phoebe nodded. "Good. Now, let's find out what we're dealing with."

Piper stood and walked over to the book and began searching for anything they could find.

* * *

Kai and Rowan shimmered into the living room. Everything seemed calm. Wyatt was playing with his toy cars, Chris was asleep on Leo's chest, Leo was watching television, and Paige was sitting in the chair, reading a magazine.

_Paige, I need you to follow me up to the attic._ Kai thought. She didn't need Wyatt getting curious and following them. He didn't need to hear any talk of demons. Paige looked up. She sat her magazine on the table and followed Kai up to the attic.

"So what'd you find?" Paige asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Nothing good."

"Well, aren't we optimistic today?" Paige muttered. The last thing she needed was a demon attack. She was four months pregnant and didn't feel like dealing with a demon on top of it all.

* * *

"Okay, Kai found something." Paige announced as they entered the room. Piper sighed and slammed the book shut.

"I'm glad someone has." She growled. She raked a hand through her hair before turning to Kai.

"It was a Noxon demon. What I don't understand is how he got the power he did. Noxon demons don't have that power." Kai explained.

"So. What are we going to do exactly?" Paige asked. She couldn't help but notice that Phoebe had been quiet ever since Kai had entered the room, but deciding that it would be best if she stayed out of it, she didn't comment.

"I can go to the Underworld. I'll go and do some recon and see if anyone knows anything." Kai offered.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked, she didn't want Kai to do anything that made her uncomfortable.

"Yeah. From what I understand they're still rebuilding. So it shouldn't be too hard find the Noxon demon. I'll interrogate him and then we can go from there." Kai said. Piper nodded and hugged the immortal then left. Paige hugged the immortal too.

"Be careful." Paige said before leaving the attic too. Phoebe and Kai were the only two still left in the attic.

"Are you ever going to talk to me? Or look at me for that matter?" Kai asked as she placed a hand on her hips. She didn't intend for it to sound as harsh as it did, but Kai was annoyed. Ever since Kai had awoke, Phoebe had been avoiding her.

Phoebe looked up at Kai, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Oh darling. Sorry for what?" Kai asked as she sat down beside her friend.

"I'm sorry for nearly killing you."

"Is that what this is about?" Kai asked in disbelief. She had believed that Phoebe was past this. "Honey, I'm fine. That's why I had you do it to me in the first place. I'm immortal. I heal, granted I may heal slowly at times but I'm not going to die. I wasn't going to let you do something you were going to regret. Now, give me a hug so I can go and find our demon. Oh, will you take care of Rowan for me? I shouldn't be gone long, but I don't want to take the chance of leaving her alone for a while."

Both women stood up and embraced each other. "You'd trust me with Rowan?"

"I'm leaving Kestral here with Wyatt and Piper. I'm pretty sure you can handle Ro. Granted, she's a smartass at times." Kai informed.

"Yeah, well I can't understand her so it's good." Phoebe laughed.

"I'm going to set a telepathic link between the two of you. This way if you need anything while I'm gone all you have to do is tell her and she'll get a hold of me." Kai placed her hand on Phoebe's head and muttered some words. "There, now try talking to her."

"How?"

"Hang on, let me bring her up here first." Phoebe nodded.

_Rowan? Can you come up to the attic?_ The two waited in silence. The white cat stalked up to the room a moment later.

_What do you need?_ Rowan asked. Phoebe gasped.

"That's so weird. It's like I can hear you, just not actually hear you."

"That's how it works. She knows what you're saying, so don't talk to her like she's slow or she's liable to rip your face off." Kai turned to her pet, "I'm heading down into the Underworld to see what I can find on the Noxon demon we found. Phoebe's gonna let you stay with her."

_Be careful Kai. You may be immortal but you're not indestructible. _Rowan warned.

"Yeah yeah. Thanks for the advice Mom. I'll be back as soon as I can. Have fun you two!" Kai announced before shimmering out of the attic.


	11. Chapter 11

Phoebe, Piper, Paige, and Billie were all sitting in Phoebe's apartment. Paige, who was now nine months pregnant was sitting in the chair with her feet propped up on the coffee table. Phoebe was sitting on the chair opposite of Paige, with Rowan asleep on her lap. Piper and Billie were sitting on the couch between the two pregnant sisters.

"Guys. It's been a month since we've heard anything from her. How do we know she's alright?" Phoebe asked. It had been almost five months since Kai had gone to the Underworld. Time had passed relatively quickly for everyone. While they knew that Kai could take care of herself, they were starting to get worried.

"She's immortal, Pheebs. Don't worry so much. You'll get wrinkles." Paige said as she flipped through a baby magazine.

"That doesn't make it any easier. Have you heard anything Rowan?" Phoebe questioned as she petted the cat. Rowan stretched.

_No, I haven't. From what I understand, the last time any of us have had contact with her was when she was in Brazil. Nalla said that she had stopped by to check on things while she was searching for whoever the Noxon demon was working for. _Rowan explained.

"She was in Brazil, but she couldn't check in." Phoebe threw her hands up in frustration. Sighing, she picked Rowan up and stood. Placing the cat where she once sat, Phoebe walked to the kitchen.

"Relax Phoebe. She probably doesn't want to attract anything to us." Paige said as she slowly made her way to her sister. Paige was half way to the kitchen when she stopped. Her eyes grew wide.

"Uh guys…"

"Yeah?" Piper asked as she looked toward the youngest sister. Realization dawned on Piper and she jumped up. "OH god. Your water broke! We've gotta get you to the hospital."

"Ya think?" Paige replied sarcastically. Placing her hands on her stomach, she began to breathe faster.

"Okay. Okay. We can do this. Let's get you downstairs. Pheebs, call Henry and let him know what's going on." Piper ordered as she helped her sister out of the apartment. Phoebe stood there in shock.

"Phoebe? Phoebe!" Billie yelled. Phoebe shook her head and looked at the blonde.

"Sorry." Phoebe said as she pulled out her phone. Searching through her contacts as quickly as she could, she dialed Henry's number. After six rings, her brother-in-law picked up the phone.

"_Finally_! Paige needs you at the hospital. Her water broke." Phoebe said quickly. Henry yelled something that Phoebe couldn't quite make out before hanging up. "Okay Henry's taken care of. Let's get going."

_Uh Phoebe. _Rowan said.

"Yeah?"

_I think I just found Kai…_

Phoebe was about to question, until she heard the thud come from the living room. Before she could question to what the noise was, she heard Billie cry out.

* * *

Kai cursed under her breath. She was tired, cranky, and dirty. She had been in the Underworld for almost five months. She had finally found the Noxon demon. Currently, she was standing over the demon. He had refused to cooperate with her at first, and she had made him suffer for it.

"For the last time. Just tell me who you're working for and I won't cut your arm off completely." Kai growled as a samurai sword materialized in her hand. She placed the blade above his collar bone. "Don't make me ask again."

The demon spit at Kai. Losing the little patients she had, she pushed on the sword. She could feel the blade slice through his bone. The demon cried out in pain. "Just tell me who your boss is and I'll end it!" Kai yelled.

The demon tried to move, but Kai kept him in place. Realizing that he wasn't going to beat the woman, he gave in. "Abaddon. I work for Abaddon." Before Kai could question him any farther, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Looking down, Kai could see an athame sticking out of her stomach. Kai pulled the athame out. Looking straight ahead, she could see the figure of a man.

"You." Kai growled as she held her wound. Her sword had dematerialized and the demon had shimmered out.

"Hello Kai. Long time no see." The figure stepped out of the shadows. He was tall and had a good build. He had black hair that hung down to the bridge of his nose. His eyes were blood red. He offered a charming smile as he studied Kai.

"You and I both know that that athame won't kill you. But I do enjoy that it does slow down your healing. How have you been by the way? It's been what, a hundred years?" The man asked.

"Stuff it Abaddon. I have nothing to say to you. Leave the sisters alone. They're not a part of this." Kai growled. She was getting dizzy.

"But that's where you're wrong. They're your friends, so that makes them free game."

"This isn't a damn game!" Kai shouted. She began swaying back and forth. Abaddon seemed to notice immediately.

"You're wrong. This has been a game the whole time. And this is a game I will win." Abaddon tilted his head to the side. "You should go. Wouldn't want you to pass out in the Underworld." He chuckled.

"Go jump off a bridge." Kai hated to admit it, but he was right. If she were to pass out now, God only knows what would happen. Let alone passing out near _him_. Deciding that it would be better for everyone if she left, Kai began to shimmer out. As she left, she could hear Abaddon speak.

"Oh, and I'll be in touch soon."

Kai shimmered to the first place that came to mind. Phoebe's apartment. She appeared in the living room. The last thing Kai remembered was falling and hearing Billie's cry before her world went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Phoebe quickly entered the living room. Kai was laying on the floor, Billie kneeling beside her. Phoebe ran to the immortal. "Oh God, Kai. What have you gotten yourself into?" Phoebe muttered as she rolled her friend over. She gasped as she seen the blood stain on her stomach.

Phoebe knelt down and patted Kai's face. "Come on Kai. Wake up."

Kai began to stir. "Uh, what happened?"

"You tell us." Billie asked as pointed to Kai's wound.

"Oh. _That_." Kai muttered. With the help of Phoebe, Kai sat up. "Yeah. I found out who sent the demon. He's an immortal by the name of Abaddon."

Rowan stalked into the room a second later.

_You've got to be kidding me. Abaddon's back? What does he want this time?_ The cat asked as she jumped onto the coffee table and examined her owner. Kai groaned as she attempted to stand.

"Woah woah woah. Easy Kai. Billie, will you go get the first aid kit out of the bathroom?" Billie nodded and left for the bathroom. Phoebe helped Kai stand. Leaning heavily on her friend, Kai made her way to the couch. Billie came back into the room, first aid kit in hand. Handing the kit to Phoebe, Billie sat on the coffee table and watched intently.

"Why are you still _bleeding_?" Phoebe asked in frustration as she wrapped Kai's wound. Kai sighed as she pushed Phoebe's hands away.

"Relax. It'll heal eventually." Kai groaned as she leaned back. Placing her arms over her eyes, Kai took a couple deep breaths. She needed to collect her thoughts.

"What happened down there?" Phoebe asked after a moment of silence. Kai removed her arms and looked at the brunette. Kai slowly leaned forward. Intertwining her hands, Kai began to speak.

"Well. I tracked down the Noxon demon, made him talk, and found out who was behind everything." Phoebe was about to question, until Kai continued. "His name's Abaddon. I met him when I was evil…"

* * *

_Kai was sparing with a few demons. This had become her favorite pass time. She would materialize her sword and would randomly attack any demons who set foot in her way. Unfortunately for this group of demons, she was in a really good mood. _

"_Kai. I will need some demons left." The cloaked figure announced as he walked into the room. Kai smiled as she sliced another demon's head off before turning to her leader. She had been working for the Source for ten years. She had become his most trusted assassin. _

"_If they can't stand up against me, they certainly aren't useful." Kai said as she walked toward the ruler of the Underworld. Her sword disappeared as she approached the figure. _

"_You're a lot stronger than a witch, my dear. Come, follow me. I have a surprise for you." The Source said as he turned and walked down a corridor. Without a second glace to the pile of demons, Kai left. _

_The two arrived in the Source's personal chamber. There was a young man standing in the middle of the room. Kai couldn't help but note that he was a handsome man. He was tall and well built. He had short black hair and blood red eyes. _

"_Ah. This must be the woman you've informed me of." The man announced as he smirked. _

"_Yes. Abaddon, this is Kai. My most trusted and loyal followers. Kai, meet-" The young man smiled and interrupted The Source. _

"_I'm Abaddon. Nice to meet you." He offered a hand. Kai smirked as she observed the man. _

"_Likewise." Kai said as she shook the man's hand. He gave her a charming smile as he looked at The Source. _

"_Leave us." Abaddon ordered. Kai was surprised when The Source did as he was told. Once he was gone, Abaddon waved his hand. Two chairs appeared. Abaddon sat in one and Kai sat in the other. _

"_So," Kai began, "The Source takes orders from you?" _

"_I'd hope so, considering I'm the reason he is where he is. You see, Kai. I'm like you. More powerful than the Source and Elders. Hell. We're more powerful than the whole entire magical community combined." Abaddon explained. _

"_And why did you come to me exactly?" Kai asked as she picked at her nails. While she was curious about the man sitting in front of her, she wouldn't let him know that. _

"_Because. You know how it is to be all alone. Even if you were to turn to demons, they'd still die. I've been around for thousands of years. Honestly, I'd like to find someone to spend my life with. Or at least have the company of someone who can't be killed, or die." Abaddon leaned forward and watched Kai intently. _

"_Well then. Let's see what we can do about that."_

* * *

"So, I spent a lot of time with him. Granted, we never were a couple but we became close friends. Really good friends actually. We remained friends even after I turned to good and met Trevor. It was only after the Source had killed Trevor that I stopped talking to him. I blamed him for it. He gave the Source his position, so I felt like he was part of it. I told him to leave me alone and he did, but obviously he missed me." Kai explained.

"Okay. So he had feeling for you so he _stabbed _you?!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"It's not a big deal. It's not like I can die. We used to spar with each other. It was all fun and games. He'd stab me, I'd knock his teeth out."

"Remind me ever to play games with you." Billie muttered.

"Relax, I changed after I met Trevor." Kai assured. "But Abaddon on the other hand has not. He'll do anything to get me back."

"Sounds like a _very_ similar situation I had a few years back." Phoebe mumbled, a series of memories of her ex flashing through her mind.

"Yeah, not really. Granted, he may have helped the Source he also helped the Elders. You see, when he helped construct, up there for The Elders, so they could battle it out. Make people choose between good and evil. He thought of it as a game, still does." Kai explained.

"I'm so confused. So he's the creator of magic?" Billie asked as she rubbed her temples.

"No. Not magic. He just helped create good and evil." Kai said. "And just like me, he's unvanquishable. He's not a neutral party though. He's a floater. He's either good or evil. He's drawn to a side. It just so happens that he prefers evil over good."

"Well that's just great." Phoebe growled. They couldn't catch a break. Not even for… "Oh my God. Paige."

"What about Paige?" Kai questioned.

"She went into labor. And I'm going to miss it!" Phoebe cried out.

"Oh like hell you are. I'm not going to let you miss your nieces' birthday. Come on. You too Billie." Kai announced as she stood. Taking both girls' hands, they shimmered to the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a week since Tamora and Kat were born. Kai, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe were all at the Manor. Phoebe was rocking Tamora and Paige was feeding Kat. Wyatt was sitting on Kai's lap, eating a bowl of fruit.

"Things are finally, dare I say, returning to normal." Piper said as she attempted to feed Chris. Before anyone could comment, a man appeared in the doorway.

"You just had to jinx it." Phoebe growled as she handed Tamora to Paige.

"Wyatt…" Kai hinted as she stood up and pushed the young boy behind her. Wyatt orbed to his little brother and the two orbed out. "Paige, you and Phoebe too." Paige nodded and touched the sister's shoulder. Before Paige could orb out, Phoebe stepped forward.

"Didn't Kai just tell you to go?" Piper growled as she walked up beside Kai. The two stood protectively in front of the five month pregnant witch.

"I'm not leaving you two. Who are you?" The man smirked. He had short white hair that was spiked. He bowed to the women.

"I am Juncture. Tempus's brother. I have come to revenge my brother. I just wanted to inform you before I destroy you." Juncture opened his arms. A portal appeared. Waving, the demon stepped into the portal.

"Oh like hell." Kai growled as she jumped through the portal. She wasn't going to let some arrogant demon ruin anything.

"Kai! Get back here!" Phoebe ordered as she followed Kai through the portal. Before Piper could join her sister, the portal closed.

"You have got to be kidding me." Piper cried out as she looked at the spot where her sister and her friend once stood.

* * *

Phoebe groaned as she rubbed her eyes. Remembering what happened, she quickly sat up and looked around. Looking to her left, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and gasped. Her long dark brown hair was now short and blonde. Phoebe let out a shriek.

"Phoebe?"

"Phoebe are you okay?" Familiar voices called from the other side of the door. Standing up, Phoebe walked towards the mirror to examine her new appearance. Absentmindedly, Phoebe placed her hands on her stomach. Her eyes grew wide in horror and fear when she realized that her stomach was now flat. Phoebe vaguely heard panicked voices before her world went black.

* * *

"She's coming to."

"Good. Maybe she can tell us what happened. I'm going to go get her some water." Phoebe slowly opened her eyes.

"Easy Pheebs." Piper said quietly as she helped Phoebe sit up. Phoebe blinked a few times and looked at her older sister. She quickly inhaled when she seen her. Piper gave her a questioning look but didn't say anything. Prue appeared a minute later, cup of water in hand.

Phoebe jumped over the back of the couch and stared at the two. "Stay away from me." She growled. She had no idea what was going on. There was no way that her sister could be standing five feet from her. Prue was dead. Figuring the worst, Phoebe prepared herself to fight. Piper and Prue had walked on either side of the couch. Prue had her hands up and Piper was watching intently.

"Phoebe? It's us, Piper and Prue, you sisters?" Prue attempted to reason with the young woman. Phoebe however, was not in a reasoning mood.

"Just stay back. I don't know what kind of sick joke this is but it's not funny." She growled. She needed to figure out what was going on here. She needed to find Kai. As if on cue, Kai shimmered into the living room.

"We have a- oh god. Your hair." Kai said as she looked at Phoebe. She quickly noticed the other two figures in the room. "Who the hell are you?" She asked Prue.

"Piper! Freeze her!" Piper flicked her hands. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Uh Prue. She's not freezing, why isn't she freezing?" Piper asked in a panicked voice as she backed away from Kai.

"Oh for God's sake. I don't have time for this." Kai growled. She flicked her hand and the two witches froze. Phoebe looked between them and Kai.

"About time. What the hell is going on here?" Phoebe asked as she walked towards the immortal. She noted how Kai looked the same as before.

"Yeah, that's what I came to find out." Kai sighed and flopped down on the chair. Phoebe sat on the arm of the chair and rubbed her temples.

"If you unfreeze them, maybe we can get some information." Phoebe suggested. Kai flicked her hands again and the two witches started to move again.

"Where'd she… Phoebe! Get away from her!" Piper cried out.

"She's got to be under that warlock's spell." Prue growled.

"You wish I was a warlock." Kai muttered. Kai preformed a quick mind scan. She could tell that they were, in fact, Prue and Piper Halliwell. "Wait a minute. What's today's date?" Kai asked. Prue crossed her arms and looked at Kai defiantly.

"What's it matter to you?"

"Humor me." Kai muttered. Phoebe seemed to catch on. She looked at her older sister.

"Please Prue." She begged.

"It's January 14th." Prue replied.

"And the year?"

"1999?" Piper said questioningly.

"Well. That's just great. I hate time travel." Kai growled as she threw her head back. Closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths, Kai attempted to calm herself. While she had control over her powers, she had been known to catch things on fire when she got too stressed.

"Tell me about it." Phoebe muttered in agreement. The few times she had dealt with time travel had not been pretty.

"What are you two talking about? Phoebe, who the hell is that?" Prue practically yelled. Phoebe flinched at her sister's words. Even to this day, she hated when Prue was upset with her.

"For the love of, will you shut up?" Kai snapped. She seen the angry look cross the oldest Halliwell's face. She waved her hand, and Prue froze. Turning her attention back to Phoebe, she continued. "We need to find a way to fix this. Before something happens."

Phoebe nodded in agreement. "What did you do to my sister?" Piper demanded. "Phoebe, snap out of this mind control or whatever's going on. She's going to kill us!" Kai was about to defend herself but a look from Phoebe kept her silent.

"Relax Pipe. She's frozen." Phoebe said cautiously. Phoebe understood her sister's concern, but wasn't sure how to act, or what to say. Right now Kai was the only person she knew she could trust. Phoebe pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Her headache was becoming stronger by the minute.

"That's not possible. Good witches don't freeze-" Before she could continue, Kia flicked her hand. Piper stood frozen beside Prue.

"I can do whatever I please. Rules don't apply for me." Kai snapped at the frozen sisters. She needed to think and having a hysterical duo was the last thing that was going to help her.

"Kai, you need to unfreeze them. We might need them." Phoebe attempted to reason. She knew that her friend was just stressed and she understood why she had frozen them, but whether they liked it or not, they were most likely going to need the power of three.

"And what are we supposed to tell them? 'Oh hi. I'm your sister from the future but I'm in my past body. Oh, and this is my best friend who happens to be all powerful and can have any power she wishes. We were sent here by a demon's brother who is trying to kill you and change the future. No need to worry though, we've got this under control'? Yeah, I see this going over _really_ well. Not to mention, if it's the day they say it is, you don't have your powers. Or at least none of your active powers. And now we have to worry about what we say because the last thing I, or you, need is to say something that changes the future. God, I hate time travel!" Kai buried her face in a pillow and shouted. Phoebe waited a few seconds before speaking.

"Are you done?" Phoebe questioned. She knew that Kai ranted when she was stressed. Kai nodded. "Good, now unfreeze them. We'll think of something."


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, guys. For all of you who have read this far, I have a question. I want your opinion on something. What's everyone's stand on the whole "Phoebe/Cole" or "Phoebe/Coop". I'm just genuinely curious about what all you guys have to say on it. I personally love the idea of Phoebe being with either of them. But that's just me. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. **

**Thank you for anyone who's read this far, favorited, followed, or reviewed my story. **

* * *

All the girls were seated in the conservatory. Prue and Piper were sitting on the couch while Phoebe and Kai occupied the chairs on either side. Kai had unfroze the sisters and Phoebe had convinced them to all sit down and talk calmly. Kai and Phoebe explained what happened as best they could.

"So. Let me get this straight. You're our sister from the future, but you're in present, or past, Phoebe's body?" Phoebe nodded. Prue looked to Kai, "And you're our all-powerful friend, who we've never met before?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"This is so confusing." Piper muttered as she let all the information that they had been told sink in.

"I can sense that you don't trust us Prue… wait. Kai!" Phoebe yelled excitedly. Kai gave her a questioning look. Phoebe sighed. "I can _sense _Prue's distrust!"

"OH!" Kai exclaimed as she realized what Phoebe was trying to say. "So if you still have your empathic powers, then you should have the rest. So, this isn't as big of a bust as we thought then."

"Wait a minute. What are you talking about?" Prue asked. She didn't trust Kai one bit, and she wasn't sure of what she thought of 'future' Phoebe.

_Can we tell them?_ Phoebe asked mentally.

"I don't see why not. I don't see how it can hurt. You see, as time progresses and you grow, so will your powers." Kai explained.

"Oh. Okay. Well, what are yours?" Piper asked Kai.

"Any power I want basically. When I was a witch I held the ability to copy other's powers. Hence, why I can shimmer. But my witch power was amplified when I gained the powers of the Nexus." Kai explained.

"_Kai._" Phoebe growled. She didn't want her sisters to know too much. She didn't want to go back to the future and it not be the way they left it.

"What?" Kai shrugged. She didn't see anything wrong with telling them the basics of her powers. Deciding to get back to the problem at hand, Kai decided they should prepare for Juncture's arrival. "Okay, let's check out the Book and see what we can find out about our guy. You two… Uh… What should they do exactly?"

"They can come and help us." Phoebe shot Kai a look. She didn't need her sisters getting suspicious of them. The last thing she wanted was to have to fight off her own sisters.

_They're not as experienced as we need them to be though. The last thing we need is for one of them go up against something they're not ready for. They're not up to this. _Kai told Phoebe mentally.

_It doesn't matter. They're going to follow us and that's exactly why I want them near us. For all Juncture knows, I'm the past Phoebe and you don't even know about us. _Phoebe replied. She would never forgive herself if something were to happen to her sisters.

"What's going on with you two?" Prue asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Telepathy. But I think you're on to something Pheebs. He thinks we're past us. We can use that to our advantage. I've got an idea." Kai said. Kai stood up and stretched. Before Phoebe could question her, Kai was no longer there. In her place, sat Kit.

_He won't even know what hit him. Let's go check out The Book._ Kai said mentally as she stalked up the stairs.

"Uh… What just happened?" Piper asked as she watched the cat leave.

"She can shape shift. Don't try to keep track of her powers, I've even lost count of how much she can do. Let's go check the book." Phoebe explained as she started to follow Kai.

"I don't think we can trust her." Prue said as she crossed her arms and glared at the youngest Halliwell.

"Prue. I trust that woman with my life. She's done more for future us than anyone else possibly could. She's saved our asses so many times I've lost count." Phoebe explained.

"So? She could just be a warlock that has you under as spell."

"You have got to be kidding me Prue. You don't understand. For once in your life. Just trust me." Phoebe growled. She hated that Prue had never trusted her. She hadn't believed her about Roger. She needed her sisters to trust her, for all of their sakes.

The two began to argue. Piper looked between her sisters. Neither of them seemed to be gaining any ground. It was times like this that Piper hated to be the middle sister. She hated having to choose a side. Even though neither of them had asked her to, she knew that she would have to. Piper decided that she was going to get some answers of her own. Walking out of the conservatory, she found Kai, or the cat version, sitting on the stairs.

* * *

"What do you mean they went into the portal?!" Coop practically yelled.

"Exactly what I said. They jumped though the portal. Well, Kai jumped though and Phoebe followed." Piper explained for the fifth time. After the two had gone through the portal and she knew it was safe, she called Paige, Coop, and Leo. Paige had dropped the children off with Billie while they sorted this mess out.

"But where did they go." Leo asked no one in particular. They had all been sitting around talking about how they were going to find the two. Coop had attempted to beam to his wife, but failed. Paige couldn't even sense the two anymore.

"I don't think we should worry about where, but more like when." Paige said. With everyone's attention on her, Paige continued. "Listen to this:

_**Juncture**_

_**Juncture is brother of Tempus. Just like his brother, he holds the ability to control time. By creating a portal, he is able to travel to whatever time he wishes. **_

He's a lower level demon so the two of them should be able to defeat him." Paige explained.

"Yeah, but do they know that? I mean we don't even know _when_ they were sent back to. For all we know they could have been sent back before the book." Coop panicked.

"Relax, I have faith in both of them. They're both survivors and a force to be reckoned with. And they've got each other. They'll be fine." Leo assured.

"I hope you're right." Coop muttered as he sat down and anxiously waited.


	15. Chapter 15

"So… can you understand me?" Piper asked as she sat down beside the cat.

_Of course I can understand you. I'm not stupid._ Kai replied mentally.

"Woah. How'd you do that?"

_Telepath, remember? Anyway, what's up? _Kai knew that she should be rushing to figure out what was going on, but she knew if she didn't have the sisters' trust, it would be useless. Kai knew that Phoebe would have to convince Prue to trust her. Kai had never known Prue, so she didn't know how to connect with the woman.

"Oh yeah. Nothing's wrong, other than the fact I'm talking to a cat. But what makes you think something's wrong?" Piper asked as she gave the cat a smile. Kai rolled her eyes and turned back into her human form.

"Because, you and I are almost as close and Pheebs and I are. I know when something's bothering you."

"So we're close in the future?" Piper questioned. She really wanted to trust Kai.

"Oh yeah. I can't tell you too much because of the whole 'change the future' thing. And if we go back and you know I've changed something, you'll kill me." Kai laughed. Piper let out a chuckle herself. Kai realized that she was slowly getting through to the middle Halliwell. She decided to continue. "If there was a way I could show you, then I would. But I can't. I don't want to risk messing anything up. I mean, I'm risking so much now, by being here. But the last thing I need is for Juncture to come back and kill my best friends."

"I believe you." Piper said. She and Kai sat for a few minutes in silence. Phoebe and Prue's arguing could still be heard. "I guess we better go break them up." Piper brushed herself off.

"I'll pass. I'll let you handle it." Kai said. Piper gave Kai a quick look over before nodding and heading towards the conservatory.

* * *

"God Prue. You never listened to me. Whatever. Don't trust me, or Kai. I'm not going to stand here and let that demon mess up my future though." Phoebe announced as Piper walked into the room.

"Oh no you're not. You're not setting foot near that book. For all I know you're both warlocks." Prue accused.

"You have got to be _kidding_ me, Prue!" Phoebe cried in annoyance. She understood her sister was coming from, but Phoebe had given her more than enough facts that only the real Phoebe would have known.

"I trust them Prue. Both of them." Piper intervened.

"Great, now you're under that warlock's spell too."

"No I'm not. She's really caring Prue. She cares that we're in danger. Let's give her a chance at least." Piper offered. Prue looked between her two younger sisters. Crossing her arms, Prue reluctantly agreed.

"I'm keeping an eye on both of you." She threatened.

"Good for you Prue." Phoebe growled as she left the room. Piper and Prue followed. The three met up with the immortal. Kai was once again, a cat. Kai's tail twitched.

"They're going to trust us." Phoebe heard Prue scoff. "Or at least let us use the Book."

"Let's get this over with." Prue growled.

_She's such a ball of sunshine._ Phoebe laughed at her friend's remark. They started to ascend the stairs. Kai stopped. Phoebe instantly jumped to conclusions, thinking that something was wrong. She didn't want to risk saying anything though. She knew Kai would tell her if something was wrong.

"What is it?" Prue questioned. She wasn't in the mood for games. She wanted Kai as far away from her and her sisters as she could get.

_There's someone here. I can sense them._ Kai told Phoebe.

"Uh… I don't feel good. I think I'm going to be sick." Phoebe announced as she gave her sisters a look. Phoebe wanted to smack herself. She knew that was a horrible excuse. She just hoped that her sisters would catch on to what she was hinting.

"OH. Here. Let's get you up to bed." Piper said as she started fussing over Phoebe.

_Continue upstairs. I'll look around. But be ready. _Kai said as she turned around and trotting back down the stairs, Kai examined the room. As she neared the grandfather clock that sat in the living room. Kai eyed it suspiciously. She knew that the clock was in the conservatory in her time. She didn't want to jump to conclusions and blow it up however. That wouldn't fare well with Prue. Before Kai could check out any other room, Prue appeared downstairs. Before Kai could yell at her, the clock turned into a demon. Prue let out a yelp of surprise as the demon waved his hand. Prue flew back into the wall. She fell to the ground. Kai cursed as the oldest Halliwell slumped over.

"Prue?" Phoebe's voice called from upstairs. Kai sighed, her plan to sit still and be a cat wasn't going to work. The demon didn't pay any attention to Kai as he stepped towards Prue. Kai, turning back into herself, opened her hand. Her sword appeared a moment later.

"Say goodbye witch." The demon growled as an energy ball appeared in his hand.

"Or, you could say it." Kai countered as she shoved the sword though his back. Kai knew that it wouldn't stop him. This was a chameleon demon, which meant he could heal. Kai shoved her sword through the demon's shoulder to keep him pinned down. She created a barrier around herself and the demon to keep him from shimmering out. Piper and Phoebe appeared a second later. Kai looked at Phoebe, "Chameleon demon. Spell, now!" Kai ordered as she placed her foot on the demon's stomach to keep him from struggling.

"**Evil hiding in plain sight,**

**I use this spell with all my might,**

**To stop your changing form and shape,**

**This vanquish is your fate!**" Phoebe shouted. The demon went up in flames a moment later. Kai's barrier faded as did her sword.

"Wow." Piper said in amazement as looked at the immortal. She had never seen anyone that calm while fighting a demon, let alone keep him from getting away. Prue began to stir a second later.

"How did you know that? I've never even heard of that type of demon before." Prue questioned as she brushed herself off.

"I can sense when another magical being is near. It's like a radar." Kai explained.

"Okay, well Phoebe. How exactly did you know the spell to defeat him?" Piper questioned. She had never heard of the demon either, nor had she read about it in the book.

"We deal with a few later on. Kai, is it safe?" Phoebe explained.

Kai nodded. "Yeah, I don't sense anyone else. Let's go find out what we can about Juncture."

"Should you turn back into a cat then?" Piper questioned.

"What's the point? I'll have to jump back into battle. As long as we don't let them escape, we should be good. Juncture will probably just think that you guys did it with the power of three." Kai explained as she headed the stairs again, Phoebe close behind. Piper shrugged and followed the women.

While Prue may not have completely trusted Kai, she could tell she was an ally now. Deciding to push her worries aside, she followed the group of women up to the attic.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ha! I told you we would need the power of three." Phoebe gloated as she read over Juncture's page in the book. Kai rolled her eyes.

"I never said we didn't need them. I can take him down by myself. Which, I could be doing at the moment." Kai said.

"So why aren't you?" Prue questioned as she looked at the immortal. She wasn't very far from her, she didn't trust her enough. She had been hovering near the woman for the past hour.

"Because, if I leave then you're all in danger. Phoebe can hold her own, but you and Piper's powers aren't developed enough to fight off an upper level demon." Kai snapped. While she and Prue were on speaking terms, they had not become any friendlier towards each other.

"So you're saying I'm weak?" Prue growled. Both women took a set towards each other and now were only standing a foot apart. Piper and Phoebe exchanged concerned looks. The last thing they needed was for the two to fight.

"Ding ding. Back to your corners." Phoebe said as she stepped between the two. Gently, she pushed the two back away from each other. Kai turned around and headed for the door.

"Woah, where do you think you're going?" Phoebe questioned. She didn't want Kai out on her own.

"To get a drink." Kai muttered, but didn't stop to wait for a response. Phoebe let out a frustrated sigh. She was getting a headache. She needed Prue and Kai to work together, otherwise they were all doomed.

"You." Phoebe growled, "Stay here."

"Where are you going?" Prue questioned.

"To talk to Kai. She's trying to help Prue, and you're not making her feel welcome. Piper, talk to her." Phoebe ordered as she left the attic.

"She's right Prue. Kai's just trying to help"

"We don't know that." Prue sighed as she turned towards her little sister.

"Then why would she be here? Why would she risk her life to save us? She saved you from that demon earlier. If she was evil, she could have just stood by and let him kill you, but she stopped him from even getting close to you." Piper reasoned. She was starting to grow fond of Kai.

"Maybe she wants us for herself." Prue offered.

"If that were true, then she would have killed us already. Especially if she's as powerful as Phoebe says."

Prue thought about it for a moment. "I guess you're right. I should probably go apologize." Prue sighed. Piper smiled and nodded as the two headed downstairs.

* * *

"Kai, I know you're mad." Phoebe sighed. She was trying to reason with Kai. She had defended Prue's actions, which had irritated Kai. Kai had not expected her to choose sides and it infuriated her that she had defended the way that Prue had treated Kai.

"Oh really? Because if I remember right, I made it so you couldn't use any of your empathic powers on me." Kai snapped as she slammed the fridge door shut. Phoebe hold her ground against the immortal. She wasn't afraid of Kai. She knew that no matter how mad she was, she would never put anyone in danger.

"That may be so, but I still know you. I'm not saying that what Prue said was right, I'm just saying that she has a perfectly good reason to think so." Phoebe reasoned.

"So what? It's not like I care what she thinks anyway." Kai muttered as she took a drink of her water.

"You and I both know that's a lie. Kai, it's not that Prue doesn't like you. It's just, she has a hard time trusting people. She'll come around eventually." Phoebe assured as she patted Kai on the back. Kai sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It would be a lot easier if she would stop questioning my every move though. It's getting on my last nerve."

"Yeah, well. Good luck with that. She still questions me." Phoebe joked.

"Kai, Phoebe?" Piper's voice called.

"In the kitchen!" Phoebe yelled back. She hoped that Piper had talked some sense into Prue. Prue and Piper appeared a moment later.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Prue asked Kai. Kai looked a little unsure, but agreed. Piper and Phoebe left the two women alone.

"I'm sorry. I understand that you're trying to help us and everything. It's just, I'm paranoid. The last thing I need is for something to happen to my sisters. They're all I have left." Prue said awkwardly.

"I understand. I do, really. I wasn't a very trusting person for a long time. I'm still cautious, but trust me when I say that I love them like sisters. I would never hurt them. That's why I jumped after Juncture I the first place. I wasn't going to let him come back and hurt any of you." Kai explained as she awkwardly swirled the water in her bottle.

"I do believe you. So, how about we do a truce? I won't question you anymore, but you have to be tolerant of my big sister protectiveness. Deal?" Prue asked as she stuck out her hand.

Kai smiled and shook Prue's hand, "Deal."

Before anything else could be said, there was a loud crash from the living room.

"Pheebs? Piper?" Prue called out. No answer came. Prue and Kai exchanged worried looks and ran into the room. Phoebe was lying on the ground, attempting to get up. Piper was being held a knife point by an elderly lady. Kai ran to Phoebe's side and helped her up.

"Nobody move, or I slit her throat." The woman threatened. Nobody moved.

_Kai, can you do something?_ Phoebe asked.

_Not with the athame at her throat. I could do more damage than she could. _Kai explained. The woman finally spoke.

"**Sit viribus traiciebatur ,**

**Vires transibit per auras.**"

The woman chanted the saying four times before giving the women a sadistic smile. She blinked out of the room a moment later. Mists started to come out of the women, each a different color. The mists then floated to the center of the room. The mists suddenly shot into each of the women.

"What the hell was that?" Piper asked as she placed a hand on her throat.


	17. Chapter 17

"What the hell was that?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is. It isn't good." Prue muttered. Each of the women took a moment and processed the situation. None of them had any idea what had happened. The silence was interrupted when Kai quickly inhaled.

"Kai?" The sisters stared at the young woman. Kai's hand was placed on her heart as she struggled to breath. Kai fell to her knees. She placed her hand out in front of her to keep her from falling forwards. Prue was at the woman's side in a second. She rubbed soothing circles on the woman's back, not knowing what else to do.

"What the hell's going on?" Phoebe asked in a panicked voice. A black mist started to surround the woman. Prue took a step back. Once she was surrounded, Kai quickly inhaled again. She kept her position for a few moments, taking a few long deep breaths. Kai stood up, with the mist still surrounding her.

"We have a problem. That bitch just switched our powers." Kai growled. Everyone's faces paled.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Prue exclaimed.

"I wish I was, but I just felt half of San Francisco's emotions. Which means I have Phoebe's." Kai explained. She knew that she wasn't supposed to be an empath, so the power would rip her apart. Her shield could keep out everyone's emotions, but she would prefer that they got their powers back, and soon.

"But wait, why do you still have your shield?" Piper asked in confusion.

"That's because it comes from the Nexus. I can't be separated from them. I can however, be separated from my witch power. That's a good thing, trust me. My powers aren't for the light hearted. They can drive someone insane…" Kai explained. Phoebe shuttered as she remembered what had happened when she had just channeled Kai's powers. She was glad that the immortal could not be separated from the Nexus powers.

"Great, so how do we figure out who has who's powers?" Phoebe asked.

"Like this." Kai said as she opened her palms. Three shadow balls appeared in her hands. They wouldn't hurt the sisters, but they didn't need to know that. She tossed them at the three witches. They each hit their targets, but Phoebe's. It was frozen an inch away from her.

"Well. That means that one of you has Kai's power and the other has Prue's. So, just going off a hunch, I'm guessing that Piper, you have Prue's." Phoebe said. She didn't expect Prue to have her powers, and if she did it was by pure luck.

"Well, how do I work this Prue?" Piper asked. They needed to test Phoebe's theory.

"It runs off of anger. So, get angry." Piper shrugged and attempted to get angry. She focused on the lamp that sat on the end table beside her. She squinted her eyes, but nothing happened.

"I might be wrong." Phoebe pointed out.

"Or, she's not mad enough. Here, let me try." Kai announced as she formed more shadow balls in her hand. She began throwing them at Piper.

"Will you knock it off? That's annoying!" Piper yelled. The lamp flew off of the table and into the wall. Kai and Prue smirked in satisfaction.

"Well, that means you have my power Prue. Listen to me, it's a very dangerous power. I need you to think of your power, and focus on that. Don't focus on any other power. Just yours. If you pick the wrong power, it can consume you. Okay?" Prue nodded. She took a deep breath. Looking at the shattered remains of the lamp, she flicked her wrist and the broken lamp was now whole again.

"Awesome." Prue smiled. At least she had control over this power, which was more than she could say for the rest of the group.

"Okay, well. We have the basics down on each other's powers. Let's go check out the book. There's gotta be a way to switch our powers back." Piper muttered. She didn't like having Prue's power. She had just gotten control over her own powers, let alone having to learn how to use Prue's.

"There's just one little problem. We don't all have the basics. Kai has my powers, and being an empath is dangerous if you're not supposed to have the gift. Let alone if she gets pulled into a premonition, she can be hurt if it's strong enough. How long can you keep the shield up Kai?" Phoebe asked.

"It's fine. The shield will stay up as long as I need it to. Let's just hope that we don't get attacked anytime soon. I don't think we're in the best condition to deal with demons." Kai muttered as they headed towards the attic.

* * *

"God damnit!" Phoebe yelled as she slammed the book shut, "It's not in there. I don't understand. It was before, or… later? Anyway, it's not there now. So we have to think of another solution. What did the woman say?"

"Whatever it was, it was Latin." Kai muttered as she paced the room. She was beyond annoyed at this point. She wanted her powers, not Phoebe's. She _needed_ her powers. She didn't like being an empath and having to keep her shield up. She has had her powers for over three hundred years, and being without them made her very anxious.

"That's not going to help. Can you remember what the spell that you were looking for said, Pheebs?" Piper asked.

Phoebe shook her head, "It was something along the lines of 'what's your is mine' and it rhymed with 'line'. That's all I remember right now."

"Well keep thinking." Prue said as she patted her sister on the back. She didn't expect her to remember it quickly, she just had to keep being hopeful. She turned her attention to Kai, who was still pacing in the middle of the room. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. We need to figure out how to get our powers back. I've never heard you guys use the spell so I can't even…" Kai stopped as she noticed the figure that now stood in the attic.

"You." Phoebe growled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days guys. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going to take this story. So, just as a heads up, I most likely won't update every day like I used to. But anyway, here's the next chapter. **

**~Enjoy**

* * *

"It's nice to see you again."

"Barbas. You have got to be kidding me. Didn't we vanquish your sorry ass last year?" Prue growled. The demon smirked and shrugged.

"What can I say, I always come back."

"Why are you here?" Kai asked as she crossed her arms and glared at the demon. While she had never come across the demon herself, she had known of him.

"Let's just say, I've had an epiphany of my future. I don't like how it ends. So, I've come to destroy you." Barbas announced. He clapped his hands together and gave the women a sadistic smile, "Let the fun begin." The demon disappeared. Soon after, the windows became bricked over.

"You have got to be kidding me. Like we need this right now." Prue growled as she tried using her powers on the wall. Nothing happened.

"You can't get out Prue. I've been through this trick once. The only way to bring down the bricks is to face our fears." Phoebe explained.

"Well, I don't have any. I got over mine when we fought him last time." Prue announced.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. You may have gotten over that specific fear, but that doesn't mean that you don't have another one, or developed another." Kai explained. "I'm going to go check downstairs. Maybe I can find something that will help us."

"I think we should stick together…" Piper offered. She didn't think it was the best idea for them to split up, especially if what Phoebe said was true.

"She's right. Knowing Barbas, he was us to split up. That way he can take us down one by one." Phoebe explained.

"Okay. Well…" Kai became silent for a moment. She knew that they needed to at least try and get out of here. For all they knew, Barbas could have forgotten a spot small enough for one of them to get out of. She also knew that Piper was probably right, and he was waiting to take them down. Kai suddenly got an idea. "How about we go in pairs? This way, we'll have someone no matter what."

Prue nodded, "I'll go with Kai."

"Uh, I think you should go with Piper. This way, she has someone there to help her in case Barbas attacks. Something tells me that he won't freeze if Phoebe tries and you're the only other one who knows how to use your powers." Kai explained. She also suggested that Prue go with Piper because she had been able to beat Barbas before.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll check upstairs and you guys check down stairs. But remember, nobody is to go into a room alone, under any circumstance. Got it?" Prue asked. Everyone nodded in agreement and everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Prue muttered as she once again, tried to use her powers on the bricks. She and Piper had searched through all the room upstairs and were now standing in Phoebe's room.

"It's pointless Prue, you heard what Pheebs said. She's been through this before, so we should just meet up with th-" Piper stopped as she seen something move out of the corner of her eye. Turning to see what it was, Piper's eyes widened in shock. Prue gave her sister a confused look as she tried to see what Piper was staring at.

"What are you looking at?"

"Tarantulas. Lots and lots of tarantulas." Piper squeaked. Piper hated spiders, and always had.

"There's nothing there Piper…" Prue looked around again, still failing to see what her sister was seeing, "Piper, if I can't see them, then that means that they're not real. You have to face your fear."

Piper swallowed hard. She slowly placed her foot above one of the spiders and stomped down. All of the spiders effectively disappeared.

"You're afraid of spiders?" Prue questioned.

"I don't wanna hear it." Piper pointed threateningly at her sister, warning her to not continue.

"I'd take Piper's advice Prue." Prue held her breath as she turned around. Standing behind her was Phoebe. The youngest Halliwell looked nothing like how she had just seen her a few moments ago. For lack of better words, Prue had to say she looked like crap.

"What are you doing here?" Prue questioned. She had thought that Phoebe was downstairs with Kai. Piper attempted to see what her sister was seeing, but just like Prue hadn't been able to her, neither could she.

"You didn't save me. You're the reason I'm dead."

"What are you talking about?" Prue asked. Her sister was alive, downstairs with Kai… Unless…

"You left me alone with her and she killed me Prue. Because of you, I'm dead."

"Prue? What are you seeing?" Piper questioned. Her older sister looked as if she had been slapped.

"Phoebe… she's…." Prue mumbled, tears filling her eyes.

"She's downstairs Prue." Piper thought for a moment. She couldn't imagine why Prue's fear would be Phoebe. Realization dawned on Piper, "Honey, Phoebe's fine. She's downstairs."

"No… She's dead…" Prue attempted to blink back her tears.

"Honey, if she was dead I'd be able to see her too. It's just the demon playing off of your fears, remember?" Piper tried to reason with her sister. Prue stared at the figure of her sister.

"You're not real." Prue said, more to assure herself. The figure frowned as it faded away. "Oh thank God."

"You're afraid of Pheebs getting hurt?" Piper questioned.

"No," Prue took a deep breath. "I'm afraid that I won't be able to protect Pheebs."

Piper gave her sister a sympathetic look and embraced her. "I know how you feel."

"Maybe we should go catch up with Kai and Pheebs." Prue said. She wanted, no needed, to make sure that her sister was okay. Even if it was just one of the demon's tricks, she needed to reassure herself that her sister was okay.

Piper nodded in agreement as the two turned around to leave. Before either of them could move, they were both knocked unconscious.


End file.
